Wicked Witch
by RubyVeins
Summary: Cady Smith, the unnoticed Slytherin with an agenda, is about to use all means to achieve her end, at any cost. Revenge, lust and fall from grace- all are Cady Smith's share...
1. Chapter 1

Cady Smith is a true average girl

**Introduction: Average **

Cady Smith is a true average girl.

Everything about her is plain and regular.

Her hair and eyes are brown, her skin fair with the occasional break-out,

Her height and weight average for a girl her age.

Even her last name, Smith, is as common as it gets.

At her school, Hogwarts, she was in Slytherin, with fairly decent grades in most classes.

As for her social life, she had none. Practically no one in the school knew her. She was never particularly cruel to anyone, as would be expected from a Slytherin, hence she was neither notorious in other houses nor famous in her own.

As soon as she was cleared a pureblood in her first year, Cady was never bothered.

But there is, never the less, a reason why Cady Smith was placed in the house of

Salazar Slytherin.

Cady Smith is cunning and ambitious.

Cady Smith has an agenda.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Our story begins in Cady's fourth year, Harry Potter's fourth.

She did not find the Triwizard Tournament very interesting at all, neither was she swept away with the excitement over the Yule Ball.

Never the less, she attended the challenges, like everybody else. The first two were fairly uneventful. At least from where Cady stood. What happened or did not happen to The Boy Who Lived could mean less to her.

But then, everything had changed.

The third challenge, in the maze… Harry Potter had returned, bringing victory to Hogwarts and himself, holding the cup and… the lifeless body of the other Hogwarts champion- Cedric Diggory.

At first, while it is difficult to say Cady was unfazed by the death, for she did have compassion in her, she saw no consequence to the event, as far as it came to her, but how wrong she was…

Before the years end, headmaster Dumbledore had told them the truth of Cedric Diggory's death, a truth the ministry was desperate to burry along with the poor

Boy's cadaver, he did not die in some freak accident, he was murdered by Lord Voldemort.

So, he has returned…

Cady thought, many different feelings flooding her mind and heart.

Now you see, where our very average Cady Smith becomes a dash less normal.

Cady's grandfather Elvin was cousin to one Hephzibah Smith. Now, Miss Smith, who remained miss until the day she died, was considerably rich. Since she had no children of her own, she intended to leave all her worldly possessions to her closest blood relative, her cousin Elvin.

Hephzibah faced a premature death, apparently it seemed, she was poisoned by her house elf, Hokey… but Elvin knew it was not so.

After her death, it turned out Hephzibah had nothing to leave to her next of kin but debt.

How is this? One must wonder indeed, well, Elvin Smith concluded (due to circulating rumors and some guesswork) that his cousin was leading some sort of an affair with one Tom Riddle, who, it seems, striped the poor woman of all her estates.

But that was not the only thing he took…

Elvin knew also of the two priceless objects Hephzibah had in her possession- Helga Hufflpuff's cup and Slytherin's locket, which, along with this young Romeo Tom Riddle had disappeared.

From that point, the Smith's financial status began declining- Granddaddy Elvin had to work double to pay Hephzibah's old debt and support his own family, work which put him in an early grave, before Cady was even born.

While all these facts should be enough to feed Cady's hate for this Tom Riddle, the Smith's misfortunes continue.

Cady's father, Darius, met her mother Elaine when they were both twenty two years old, at the ministry, where he worked as a clerk, and she as a secretary. A few years into their marriage, Cady was born, such a joyous day for Darius and Elaine Smith!

Tragically, only a few months after Cady's birth, Elaine was diagnosed with a fatal disease, fatal unless she received proper treatment, but alas, the amount of money required for this treatment was far beyond the Smith's reach…

And so, but mere weeks after Cady's first birthday, Elaine Smith passed away, and Darius was never himself again.

Mr. Smith had developed a rather nasty alcohol habit, which ultimately cost him his job, ever since he worked just wherever he could, bringing home little, if any., money at all.

Cady grew up knowing how this horrible creature, Tom Riddle had ruined her family, because of him her grandfather and mother were dead and she and her father lived in poverty.

After the violent attacks on muggle-borns during her second year, Cady came to learn (how is a bit of a long and rather tedious story) that Tom Marvolo Riddle was in fact Lord Voldemort, he who must nit be named…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Renascence

**Chapter 1: Renascence**

That summer, Cady Smith decided to change her life.

After cleaning up their small, shabby apartment, Cady went in to take a shower. The bathroom was tiny, with a small shower, a ceiling covered in mold and mildew and no windows.

A wet Cady stepped out of the shower onto the cold floor, and wiped the steams off the mirror with her hand. Staring at her reflection, Cady took one deep breath before taking the scissors she had brought in with her, and began cutting off her long brown hair.

Her ash tree and Rusalka hair core wand also laid on the bathroom counter. She had decided to use a nifty little charm that changes one's eye color, to change her brown ones to a pair of jades.

The next step was losing those few extra kilos, now that her hair reached her shoulders and no longer covered her face.

So over summer, Cady began exercising every day and eating more balanced meals. Unfortunately, her father was still the alcoholic he always was, and he seemed to appear more and more pathetic with each passing day.

Cady tried to take care of him when he was home (most of the day the man was either working or seeking employment)- she cleaned and cooked, hid the liquor, but he was impossible- how could a fifteen year old fight her father's alcoholism?

She couldn't.

Thankfully, aside of being worthless as a provider and dysfunctional as a parent, Darius Smith was never abusive, just a sad, pathetic old drunk.

And so, summer went by uneventful as ever, all but Cady's massive makeover.

After losing some weight, cutting her hair, changing her eye color and using some make up, Cady found she actually looked quite nice… even pretty, she dared say.

She had even cut off fabric from her skirt, turning into, practically, a micro-mini.

But Cady's change was by all means not merely physical, no. she spent the better part of her summer studying like never before, particularly investing energy into the studies of defense against the dark arts, potions and transfiguration, she was always good at charms.

More so, Cady decided it will be imperative that she trained herself in being 'a true Slytherin'. She would look at her reflection, smirking, snarling and glaring in contempt. She taught herself to utter the term 'mudblood' with a sickened, despising tone (although she never had anything against muggle-borns).

Altering into a female counterpart of Malfoy turned out to be easier then she had thought. There was something undeniably fun about imagining the feeling of power, superiority…

It was the last night of summer, and so Cady decided to treat herself by going out, a night out which will also put the new Cady to the test.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was it, King's Cross, boarding the Hogwarts express back to school for her fifth year… Cady decided is best to make her appearance once they got to school, rather then be casually noticed on the train, and so she wore her mother's old, thick black, long velvet cape, also covering her face and sat solemnly and unnoticed as ever in the Slytherin compartment…

But this year, thing were going to change, Cady smirked to herself…

_'So it begins…'_


	3. Chapter 3

Whispers were heard all over the great hall

**Chapter 3: a new Slytherin princess**

Whispers were heard all over the great hall.

Who is this new Slytherin girl? Who is the hot Slytherin? Have you ever seen her before?

The guys were staring lustfully, the girls with contempt of just curiosity, as Cady Smith walked toward the Slytherin table, deliberately taking a seat next to Millicent Bulstrode, in front of the notorious Slytherin price, Draco Malfoy.

He looked her up and down, smirking, she just shrugged her shoulders and turned her glance elsewhere.

Malfoy was the crucial first part of her plan, the key to her joining the death eaters.

She was poked in the ribs by the brutish girl who sat beside her, when she turned to look angrily at her, Millicent pointed at Malfoy.

"Are you a transfer student from Beaubaton or something?"

"No." she answered in a bored tone with her perfectly English accent. As she began to turn away, someone else spoke to her, saying he had not seen her before, it was Blaise.

"I've been in your house for the past four years, Cady Smith." Came her answer, dripping with sarcasm and cynically extended her hand. Some of the other Slytherins sniggered.

After that, Dumbledore began his annual speech, introducing the new defense against the dark arts teacher- Dolores Umbridge.

Cady could care less for who the DADA teacher was or what Dumbledore had to say, and so chose to bask in her success.

Parallel to the Slytherins enjoying the presence of their newly acquainted classmate, the buzz about the 'new' Slytherin was on in the other houses too, including the Gryffindors.

"_That one_ is definitely the hottest girl in Hogwarts!" exclaimed Seamus Finnegan.

"You said the exact same thing about Cho Chang last year…" replied Dean Thomas, rolling his eyes, Cady Smith was not his type at all.

Harry Potter and his friends said nothing of her, all three of them far too disturbed by other, more grave matters, that were at hand.

Some girls from Gryffindor and the other houses called her a skank, or other such things, most of the boys referred to her corporeal features lustfully, but left it at that.

The new Cady Smith had finally made her debut.

XXXXXXX

"Cady Smith? Yeah, I remember her, sort of, I mean I remember she's a pureblood."

Daphne Greengrass answered the very angered Pansy Parkinson, the person who possibly despised Cady the most, at least for the time being.

"She looks like s filthy, ugly mudblood, which troll cave did she pop out of anyway?!" She bellowed at no one in particular. Daphne shrugged, she was the only one who even remembered Cady out pf the entire house, but she didn't really care though, she's just a fellow pureblooded Slytherin.

The small talk and glances Cady and Draco Malfoy had exchanged during dinner were only the tip of the iceberg of Pansy's anger, or more so, jealousy. When they all returned to the Slytherin common room, she noticed Draco and Cady sitting _alone _together on the green velvet sofa…

They seemed to be talking, in a quite too friendly manner, occasionally touching each other.

Pansy Parkinson wanted to hex this Cady Smith to the next Tuesday… more so, she wanted to choke her with her own two hands.

Cady noticed Pansy looking at her and Malfoy, and so deliberately leaned closer and let him take her hand in his, smirking inwardly and thinking-

_'Already acquiring enemies… not bad for my first day.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3: Christmas Emeralds **

She was a lie, the new Cady Smith.

So far, a successful lie, but so far, it was easy…

It was the beginning of a new school year, the day in question was the third, the class- transfiguration, Slytherins and Gryffindors enduring each other's company.

At the end of the lesson, which Cady paid close attention to, McGonagall announced that in preparation of their O.W.L's, they will work in pairs and prepare a presentation, a week from that day.

McGonagall decided to assign the pairs herself, in order to avoid unnecessary school kids drama. Mostly, the pairs were in-house. Only two remained… Cady Smith and Dean Thomas.

McGonagall never saw any problems with Cady, and thought it best that since one Slytherin had to be with a Gryffindor, Cady Smith was the best choice, since she never caused any trouble.

"Well then, the last couple will be Ms. Smith and Mr. Thomas." She announced.

That was a deciding moment for Cady's plan…

"What?!" she screeched, creating a fake angry, blotchy red face, "why do I have to work with a filthy mudblood?!"

Most Slytherins chuckled, smirked and agreed. She was one of theirs now….

Perfect.

"Ms. Smith! This sort of language and behavior will not be tolerated!" McGonagall was quite taken aback by this, never before had she seen Cady act this way.

"Professor, perhaps Crabbe won't mind working with the mu… with Thomas, and Cady can be with me?" asked Draco Malfoy.

"Thank you for your kind suggestion, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall answered, a faint note of sarcasm in her voice, about to refuse, thinking there was lesson to be learned here, mainly for Cady Smith, but then she thought again- this girl never acted out like that before, perhaps it would be more prudent to discuss this with Albus first…

"and it shall be done, if, of course Mr. Crabbe agrees." And sure enough, much to his dismay, he did.

Cady was now truly in the Slytherin circle.

XXXXXXXX

For the sake of maintaining interest, I will fast forward the story a bit, just a few months.

Mostly, it was uneventful. Pansy Parkinson tried to hex Cady secretly, but failed miserably due to her own lack of skill, and ended up giving herself a face full of nasty pimples.

Cady continued to get closer to Malfoy, knowing his relations with the death eaters, and thus to he who must not be named, are of the utmost importance for her successes.

On the first trip to Hogsmeade, Malfoy asked Cady to accompany him, and she, of course, accepted.

Their romance developed over the passing time, Cady did everything that was expected of her- nasty to muggleborns, cool yet condescending among fellow Slytherins, particularly cruel to the golden trio (Cady even hex Ron Weasly, making his entire body covered in hair like some mutant hair ball, earning her detention, but also respect from fellow Slytherins).

Dolores Umbridge was wrecking havoc, doing as she pleased, but none of her actions effected Cady, who was not only a Slytherin, but Malfoy's girlfriend.

Overall, the new Cady was popular, pretty and rather satisfied. Let it be noted that in appearance, Cady maintained her dignity- never dressing in a cheap, slutty fashion.

The was Christmas, when our story picks up.

Cady was anxious in hoping Draco Malfoy would invite her to stay with his for the vacation, at the manor.

There was more to this desire then the simple will to approached Malfoy senior, who she knew almost for a fact was a death eater, but also, she did not want to return home.

Truth be told, there was something else, something Cady was so reluctant to admit, that she could not even confess it ti herself… she had actually enjoyed spending time with him.

Alone, aside of snogging, they would have long conversations, she dared not discuss her problems to their full extent, but they both shared a problem of dysfunctional fathers, a feeling of loneliness, which she suspected made his act the way he did, she had never felt so close to anyone in her entire life…

But that was not the time for such emotions, no. the show must go on…

"Oh, who could that possibly be…" Cady said sarcastically joking when she felt a pair of hand covering her eyes.

"I have a surprise for you…"

"You really shouldn't have…" she said, taking the velvet box he handed her, as he sat down on the sofa next to her.

She opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with a pendent of six round emeralds in a row, each one a bit bigger then its previous.

Cady was shocked, she had never received anything like that, so beautiful, so thoughtful… a spontaneous, uncontrolled smile graced her face.

Cady flunged arms around her boyfriend's neck, kissing his cheek.

"So I take it you like the gift?"  
"Like it? I love it!"

"Good, I'm glad… look… there's something I've been meaning to ask you, Cady…"

"Go ahead, love." She said sweetly.

"Well, I would like you to come with me to the manor, I know it's a bit fast paced and perhaps,"

"I would love that." She said, cutting him off, and kissing him on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Before I begin, I would like to thank Kelly who has been loyally reviewing this story, it really means a lot so thank you so m

Before I begin, I would like to thank Kelly who has been loyally reviewing this story, it really means a lot so thank you so much! I would also like to thank all the other good people who have been reading this, I hope you all enjoy the rest,

Sam

**Chapter 4: Malfoy Manor**

Cady Smith never ever saw such lavish before, the manor's entrance was, by itself, a splendor, the building exterior was quite a marvel. The inside was even more wonderful, the house was so elegantly furnished, each room more spectacular them the one before.

Mr. Malfoy had not gotten home yet, but the manor's mistress was present.

_Step 1: make a good impression on the lady of the house. _

After greeting her son, Mrs. Malfoy turned to Cady-

"So, you are Ms. Smith," she said, looking her over, overall, Narcissa was pleased with the choice- Cady was a good looking, pureblood Slytherin.

"Yes ma'am. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Hmm… may I ask that you join me in the resting room, Miss Smith?"

Cady joined Mrs. Malfoy, only to hear a short speech of how she seemed adequate and fitting for her precious son, and the hopes that she will be a good, loyal companion. Cady answered humbly, saying she knows of her good fortune and promising to do her best to deserve it.

_'People are so easily manipulated…'_

When she finally reached her room, Cady found a stunning emerald green gown lying on the bed, for the annual Malfoy Christmas ball, no doubt. At last, she will be introduced to the elite pureblood families, most of them certainly being loyal death eaters.

Little Cady Smith couldn't be more pleased…

Had it not been for that pestering voice in her head, which kept telling her she was doing wrong, she already hurt so many people, and surly she will hurt her darling Draco…

_'Darling?! No, no, no! I will not have this… sure he is kind, sweet, understanding… but, neigh! I have a plan, I must avenge my mother, my father, my wretched life… I will have my revenge!'_

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was Christmas Eve; the manor was filling with the high society of the wizarding world.

Cady came down the staircase, wearing her gown and necklace, earning a few gasps, but only a few.

Draco Malfoy awaited her at the bottom of the stair and she laced her arm with his.

"Father," Draco called on the elder Mr. Malfoy who was a few feet away, "you haven't been introduced yet, surly?"

"I did not have the pleasure, Miss…?" Malfoy Senior said, kissing Cady's hand.

"Smith."

"This is my girlfriend, Cady."

"I am very pleased to meet you, Sir." Cady said in her sweetest, most modest and sincere voice.

Acquainted with the infamous Lucius Malfoy at the very beginning of the night, not at all shabby…

The rest of the evening was a smooth sail, Cady did very little talking, to very few people. She spent most of the night dancing.

First with Draco, then his father, then a Mr. Yaxly from the ministry, then with Draco again and then with Blaise Zabini who whispered in her ear that she was charming, looked lovely and deserved better then Malfoy.

"And you are suggesting yourself, no doubt?" was her cynical reply.

"What a clever witch… we could find an empty ro…" she cut him off by simply replying that she was not interested and that if he continued, she'll have him hexed.

She was NOT going to ruin her prospects for him, handsome as her may be.

XXXXXXXXX

The next day went by pleasantly, seeing Cady had a fantastic opportunity to speak privately with Mr. Malfoy.

"Forgive me, Sir, for the intrusion, but if I may have a moment of your time?"

he smirked and assured her she was, by all means, merely distracting him from tedious work and that he would gladly speak with her.

"You see Mr. Malfoy, from what I could gather, and the evidence are not scarce, you and your family share my view of mudbloods. That they are thieves of our knowledge and must be eliminated…"

"Please, continue." She had him truly interested, what was going on in that pretty little head of this fifteen year old?

"Well, I heard a rumor, Sir, and forgive me if I am being awfully rude, that you were at the grave yard last year, with the Dark Lord, that well, you serve him."

"That, dear Miss Smith, is a dangerous thing to say… where are you getting at with this notion?"

"I wondered, Sir, what one should do to become a servant off the Dark Lord's."

For Cady Smith, that was the point of no return…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Within Temptation

**Chapter 5: Within Temptation**

It was a day before they were scheduled to return to Hogwarts, that Draco knocked on Cady's bedroom door. Cady quickly stashed away the book she had received about the dark arts from which she studied every night, desperately wanting to become part of the circle. She had already gotten the dark mark, apparently that was the easiest part, you are not a true death eater until you prove your absolute loyalty.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day, what have you been up to?"

"Not much." _Liar._

Cady sat on the bed and patted the area next to her, inviting him to join her.

He complied, sitting next to her, he took her and noticed the large silver bracelet she was wearing.

"What is that?"

"Oh, I've been meaning to thank you, I found it on the bed this afternoon when I came back from my walk."

"It isn't from me… take it off, it's garsly."

"No! I mean, I like it, it's interesting…"

Neither could come up with an appropriate answer as to where it came from, so Cady decided to change the subject, or rather, end the talking.

She kissed him and placed her hand gently on hid face to caress his cheek. Cady delicately rubbed her tongue against his lips, asking for entrance, which he soon after granted. Much to her surprise, she did not enjoy being the one in charge. Pleasingly enough, he put a hand behind her head and lowered her into the bed, placing himself on top her, slipping his tongue into her mouth and sliding his free hand up her new cashmere

sweater, cupping her breast. When they finally broke apart for air, he left her mouth to trail kisses down her neck and remove her sweater. He continued kissing her bare skin, making her moan softly in pleasure. She felt his hand on her back, about to unhook her bra, when…

"I can't do this, Cady." He said, rising.

"Is something wrong?" she said kindly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I mean yes, Cady… you became such a valuable and dear friend to me, I can't bring myself to do this and hurt you."

"Why would you hurt me, I want…"

"Because I like you very, very much, but I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry if this hurts you, I really don't want to, it's just… you're perfect, everything I'm expected to like: pureblood, smart, beautiful, perfect. But I love someone else, who is absolutely forbidden…I'm so sorry."

Never had she Cady seen Draco Malfoy in such a state, it was as though thus was a whole new person, but then again… perhaps it is only his true self, shining through to a person he holds dear and trusts.

Cady was unwilling to admit it, but she was, somewhere deep in her heart, hurt by his words. But it was for the best, she obtained her purpose.

_'and thankfully I won't have to hurt him… we may part as friends.'_

That thought comforted her. Another thought which gave her comfort, was that he cared for her truly, so much that he did not use her, although he had the perfect opportunity.

Cady knew for a while, but this was the ultimate confirmation, that Draco Malfoy is not at all what others perceive and what he, himself projects.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at school, they continued to be an item, both preferred the situation.

"Miss Smith, will you please stay behind for a moment?" asked Prof. Snape after potions.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked after the class was emptied.

Snape beckoned her closer, then grabbed her arm, to reveal the silver bracelet.

She gasped frightfully, what could he want? What if he finds…

"I know what you're up to Cadence Smith, you may fool the students and those fools, the death eaters, but I can see right through you, and so will the dark lord."

How could he possibly…?

"Reading you, after this extreme makeover you pulled was quite easy, Miss Smith. I know what you're up to, and I suggest you drop it."

"With all do respect, professor, I know what I'm doing, I am not a child, I…"

"Not a child?! What do you think you're playing at? This is Lord Voldemort you wish to get close to and destroy, not some high school boy."

"Forgive me, Sir, but I will not stand down."

Snape saw true determination in her eyes… hell hath no fury like the rage and bitterness inside her, and so he decided it best to, at least, give her some tools that will enable her to continue with this plan of hers, that, to him it seemed, she was willing to give more then her life for.

From that point on, Cady, aside of her normal schooling and studying the dark arts, received occulomency lessons from Snape.

Their relationship never became that of closeness, but the was so much comfort to have someone understand her, at least a tiny bit, in respect of the plan…

"Avada Cadavra!"

She had finally succeeded at it, at the killing curse. Sure, it was just a stupid cat (that pesky Mrs. Norris, who saw her practice the cruciatus curse and was going to tell Filch).

_'It was an evil thing anyway…'_

Cady consoled herself, or tried. Inside she knew she had done a horrible thing, but that was only the first of many, many horrible, unforgivable acts…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, no…"

Cady almost fell back, but behind her stood Adrian Pucey who secured her from falling by placing a strong arm behind her back.

She dropped the piece of parchment, and again felt that she was loosing her balance.

"What's going on?"  
"I was just helping her so she wouldn't fall, Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes, and signaled to Pucey that he could leave now.

Cady was crying softly.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Mmmy, my," she was hyperventilating.

"Calm down, darling." He said, leading her to the sofa and holding her.

"Did someone hurt you? I'll kill,"

"Nnnno, no." she said, pointing at the parchment on the floor.

Draco picked it up, and so it read:

_"Dear Miss Smith, I regret to inform you that your father passed away last night. _

_Mr. Smith was brought in by mobile-healers who found him on the street, it seems he was intoxicated and was hit by a vehicle. It was very unfortunate that we could not summon you from Hogwarts, but he was in critical condition and there was no time to check for his identity, by the time his name, he had passed on. _

_My most sincere condolences,_

_Nurse Applebee _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Evil

**Chapter 6: Evil**

Cady was alone in the small shabby London apartment.

She never got see him, tell him that although he wasted away drinking, she loved him.

"Daddy…" she stood, tears falling down her face.

Dumbledore had sent her home, he suggested a teacher of her choosing will join her, but she declined, wanting to be alone.

"Poor little girl…" Cady felt a hand placed on her shoulder.

She quickly turned to see an older woman of dark features, a half insane look in her eyes, familiar to her…

"I heard you wish to become of us, followers of the dark lord."

_Bellatrix Lestrange…_

"I hear some wretched _muggle_," the word was said with such genuine contempt and disgust, "caused your father's untimely death…"

"What?" Cady asked, shock and rage filling her voice.

"Oh, they didn't tell you that at St. Mungo's? Figures, those muggle-lovers would protect that despicable creature…"

"Those awful beings… the dark lord has the right idea about how to deal with them…" Cady said, a rage form hell burned inside her, she was forgetting about the plan… this time the hatred was real. Suddenly, torturing muggles made perfect sense to her, and not just as pretend for the sake of her plan's success… but she needed no reminder that to a great extent (in her opinion in any case), Lord Voldemort shared responsibility in her father death, in her final demise…

The show must go on…

It was at that point where Cady finalized the darkness of her destiny, Bellatrix Lestrange, the most loyal and zealous of death eaters, offered to personally train her, adding that Cady reminded her of her younger self, all that dark potential inside her…

Cady accepted the "most kind and generous" offer.

XXXXXXXXXX

A very simple enchantment found the man responsible for Mr. Smith's death.

Mr. Carlson his name was, there were also a Mrs. Carlson and two younger ones.

There _was_ A Carlson family.

I use the past tense because they were annihilated by Cady Smith and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix was impressed with Cady's use of the Avada Kadavra curse when she employed it on the man who killed her father.

"Now deary, how about the cruciatus curse?" Bellatrix asked slyly, looking at the terrified family members.

"Please, do what ever you want to me, but let the children," Bellatrix cut the woman short by using the curse she referred to.

"I have studied it, my lady, but I have yet to use it properly." Cady replied, unfazed by the torture of an innocent.

"Well, observe once more…" Bellatrix smirked, this time aiming the curse at the twelve year old boy, who screamed, the most horrible pain searing through his body.

Next it was Cady's turn to strike, she chose the woman…

"Crucio!"

"You lack rage, hatred, Cadence!" Bellatrix said poisonously, encaging Cady to channel

very bit of cruelty she had in her, into the poor woman's body.

That night was the end of the Carlson family. Mrs. Carlson was tortured to death by Cady, the older boy was killed swiftly by Bellatrix and the youngest was kept for target practicing, and ultimately died do the atrocities committed against his poor, small body.

Cady felt a pang of remorse but did not let it show.

Meanwhile, Hogwarts granted her the rest of the year off on account of her request.

She only returned to take her O.W.L's- an account I shall later elaborate of, but until then, Cady was constantly in the company of death eaters, ever waiting for the glorious opportunity to meet Voldemort and make a solid impression upon him in person.

Now, it was much later in the year, Cady Smith returned to Hogwarts for the sole purpose of taking her O.W.L's, so that she can return next year, as a spy for the death eaters and their master.

"Cady…" Draco Malfoy said, rising from the common room sofa. He knew, no doubt, what she was really up to those past few months.

"How are you?" he asked kindly, longing to embrace her, but finding himself unable to do so. She was so cold… her eyes held a blank expression, she had an everlasting poker- face, it was like standing next to an ice sculpture, his dearest friend Cady, exuded such deep sadness and yet she was so aloof and distant…

"I'm perfectly fine, Draco, thank you for inquiring, you are too kind."  
"Your father died, and you…" he took her bracelet arm and pulled her closely to whisper- "you became a death eater… this hideous bracelet was given to you as a little sign on gift by my father, no less."

"Speak sense you creature!"

"You can't hide the truth from me, Cady Smith. Why? Why have you joined,"  
"Because the dark lord is the most amazing and powerful wizard ever to walk the earth and his ideas about the wretched muggles are exactly right!"

"You have no idea what you're playing at…" he let go of her arm, sadly.

He knew it was she, along with his aunt, who was responsible for the death of that muggle family, and truthfully, he found that despicable. He, personally, never had anything against muggles or muggle-borns. He acted as he did because differing from it meant expulsion from the family and his surrounding…

Now he was walking away from his only true friend, but she was no longer sweet sensitive Cady, she had morphed into something vile, evil…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

**Chapter 7: Darkness**

Cady Smith's O.W.L's were delivered to the shabby London apartment, where she resided alone.

_Cady Smith has achieved:_

Astronomy: A

Care of magical creatures: T

Charms: E

Defense against the dark arts: O

Divination: D

Herbology: E

History of magic: O

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

Quite pleasing, Cady thought, smirking at her results.

In fact, she spent her entire summer feeling pleased, the death eater's fiasco at

The Ministry was quite joyous event. Knowing Voldemort had failed once more… but she could not afford to let it show, she pretended to be disappointed and unhappy. Truth be told, there was something which clouded her small joy- the fact that one of the men who were arrested was Draco's father, but that was a thought she tried to drive away and disregarded.

This year, the entire Slytherin house wanted Cady to sit with them on the train ride.

She looked over at Draco Malfoy who seemed different, plagued… she knew the reason- due to his father's failure and capture he was sent on the practically impossible mission of killing Albus Dumbledore, she figured it out after hearing some comments and rumors while in the company of death eaters.

She knew all too well that his life was miserable, he did not want to be a death eater nor kill Dumbledore, she alone knew his true nature and yet her hands were tied, she could not be his salvation…

Ultimately, after declining several offers (including the very eager Blaise Zabini), Cady sat alone, no one dared sit near her without permission, they all knew that Cady Smith was a full fledged death eater.

Before boarding the train, Cady met the glances of Harry Potter and his friends- Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. Their eyes were filled with contempt, it seems rumors of her position were common among other the houses as well. Cady felt awkward, not so long ago she was not so hated and feared, this was what she wanted, and yet… a part of her knew she should have been on their side… maybe… but it didn't matter, she just looked at them and smirked, signaling that she was superior, and they were nothing but bugs to be squashed by her designer heels.

During the lonesome train ride, all Cady felt was that the only place she belonged was among the dark lord's servants, as far as all were concerned she was one of them, always and forever…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the beginning of November, Cady and Draco had not spoken a word to each other since school began, a fact which pleased Pansy Parkinson very much, but she knew better then to taunt Cady or boast about it.

No one knew for a fact what she was, but most students suspected it and disliked her very much for it, Cady Smith did not have a single real friend in Hogwarts (of course the suck up Slytherins don't count).

In truth, Cady was a lonely girl with a plan that was going no where, like a machine that needed oiling…

There was one nice thing that happened to her over those two months (although she was not at all very grateful for it) - Cady received love letters.

It was not something childish or silly, the word were mature and sincere, sent to her by anonymous.

The first letter said something that consoled Cady, although it was a brief and small consolation:

_"…I know you aren't what people say, evil and cold… they forget how much you have lost and how lonely you must be, my sweet love…"_

Never the less, Cady felt trapped and powerless at Hogwarts, she needed the opportunity to do something that will forward her plan, something explosive…

XXXXXXXXXXX

The opportunity had at last presented itself, and Cady was wise enough to take advantage of it.

The time was one late afternoon, by the black lake.

Neville Longbottom was sitting alone, quietly (and harmlessly) reading the Daily Prophet. Cady was taking a walk, wanting, as ever, to be alone with her dark brooding, when the opportunity she awaited took sound in Neville's

"He doesn't even deserve the title wizard! The no good wretched Voldemort, I do not fear his name!" Neville said angrily, thinking no one was around…

"Oh, but you should…" Cady said in a dangerous voice.

"Smith!" he said, surprise and a bit of fear in his voice.

"How dare you disrespect the dark lord? How dare you say the name of the greatest wizard of all time you disgusting blood traitor?!"

"He's a foul creature and Harry Potter will,"

Cady stopped his speaking, by swiftly drawing her wand and attacking him…

"Crucio!"

The poor boy felt the same pain his parents felt before him at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, by a mini Bellatrix no less…

Luckily for him, Filch had heard the screaming, since he was in near proximity, and came running to see what the racket was about, thinking of ways to punish those 'damn troublesome kids'.

But when he came, he did not find horse playing as he had expected…

"What do you think you are doing?!" he screamed at Cady, who broke the spell and so ceased the torturing of Neville Longbottom.

"Have you completely lost your mind girly?! That is an unforgivable,"

"Avada Kadavra!"

Argus Filch never got to complete his sentence.

Killing him was an automatic reaction… much to Cady's own horror, but that was what she had been waiting for…

Fortune smiled upon Cady, and she managed to walk to her common room undetected, and through the dungeons, in secret paths unknown to most Slytherins, escape the Hogwarts premises, covered by her thick, black velvet cape.

Once she reached Hogsmeade, Cady entered the Hog's Head, where she made contact with the death eaters. The Mr. Yaxly she met last Christmas came to collect her shortly after.

"What happened there, Miss Smith?" he asked once they were on the broomstick and in the air.

"I shall elaborate later…"

"No, you shall elaborate now! You put us all in grave risk, the dark lord has

an agenda…"

"Then I shall answer to him."

And that she did…

They reached the secret hiding place where, inside a dark room, awaited, at long last,

The Dark Lord.


	9. Chapter 9

"Enter

**Chapter 8: The Dark Lord**

"Enter." A dark, cold voice hissed.

Cady, in response, entered the candlelit room, fearlessly. She knew that she had risen the Dark Lord's wrath, but she also knew that some good will come of this. Either she foiled his plans somehow and thus she will die, and she did not fear death, or her explanation for her actions will satisfy him and she could come closer to him and the ultimate goal of her plan.

"Your name, girl."

"Cadence Smith, my lord."

"Cadence… is there a proper explanation for your… misconduct?" he hissed dangerously.

"There is my lord!"

"Well then, little girl, entertain me with it." He said, rather sarcastically.

"My lord, the blood traitor Neville Longbottom has offended you, he spoke ill of you and disgrace your name! the fool even dared saying it without piety, he said horrible things, I could not let it pass!" Cady said, her tones both passionate and angered.

"Such loyalty, from such a young lady… it is, very pleasing to hear that even in the young generation there are good, pureblooded people who are so zealous."

"Yes, yes my lord! I am your loyal servant, for all eternity." She said, bowing down to him.

The dark lord contemplated for a few moments- the truth was, she cause no real harm, merely killed a squib and tortured a blood traitor, in his name. if anything, she helped spread fear of his name, as he wanted and she was, as he had said, a pureblood and a very zealous, eager death eater who will, no doubt, serve him well in the future.

"The Dark Lord," he said, "in his mercy has decided to forgive you, in the future, pray, control that temper when it is necessary. You shall have your share of destroy the bad apples which plague our world."

"Thank you my lord, you are too generous."

"One more thing…"

"Yes, my lord?"

"I hear Bellatrix has personally trained you in the dark arts?"  
"Yes, my lord, and it is the highest honor and pleasure, for I know you have personally taught her."

This pretty little thing had great potential… but her skills needed burnishing…

"From this tie forward you shall no longer be her disciple, but mine."

Cady was taken by surprise… this was a glorious opportunity, but one she did not anticipate at all… why would he take such an interest in her suddenly?

"What say you, Cadence?"

"My lord, what an honor you bestow upon your slave!"

Cady could not believe her good luck… how many people has Voldemort taken in as student? She could not. For the life of her, understand his reasons, she could comprehend why he saw her as a valuable asset, but this…

What Cady failed to unveil were Lord Voldemort's true objectives.

He saw in her much more then just her "loyalty".

What he saw in front of him, was a young, talented and beautiful pureblood, which he considered valuable for other purposes as well… purposes she could not even begin to imagine… he saw a young person, willing to torture and kill, in his name and the name of revenge… a fair maiden with absolutely no scruples.

Things could not possibly be going better, or so she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But they did get better, or perhaps worse, depending on one's point of view.

A few months went by since Cady first met the dark lord. She never feared his form, perhaps she knew that what was in his heart was worse, of perhaps she was so deformed from within that appearances could matter less.

Lord Voldemort had, as he had said, taken personal charge of her training. She learned a great deal about the dark arts, new curses, dark potions, how to use the Inferi… as far as the dark arts were concerned, Lord Voldemort was an excellent teacher.

Cady would occasionally feel guilt, for what she had done, what she is doing and what she will, no doubt, do in the future… but such thoughts were blocked out, along with thoughts of her family, her only friend and the ever lingering loneliness… such feelings had to be repressed.

But the most horrible thought was, and it was one Cady dared not even think, but still, it loomed like a dark shadow, a sword above her head… a voice in her head told her that all the atrocities she had committed were in vain…

Never the less, she pushed forward, and grew stronger with each passing day.

One day, the very beginning of June it was, Cady was sent, along with two other death eaters, to find and eliminate one Henry Farcel, a member of the order of the phoenix.

After entertaining Macnair's request of torturing the man (although she was the youngest, Voldemort appointed her the leader), Cady swiftly killed the man, mercilessly.

Lord Voldemort was much pleased. This Farcel character, it turned out, worked at the ministry and cause the death eaters quite a bit of grief, and thus created problems in Voldemort's plans. He had to be removed.

"Very good, little one, you have pleased Lord Voldemort."

Cady bowed deeply to her master.

Although it was a sick, twisted and tiny part of her, but the part longed for his approval and was satisfied to see him pleased with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days passed by and the death eaters changed headquarters, Lord Voldemort's new residence became Malfoy Manor, none the less…

_"Such nostalgia…" _Cady thought, half cynical and half sincere.

It was not long after their change of venue, Cady of course resided in the manor along with Voldemort, Bellatrix and Draco's parents- Lord Voldemort had made it so that Lucius was freed of Azkaban, lord only knew how…

The Malfoys' were not all too surprised to see Cady Smith, their son ex-girlfriend with the dark lord. Lucius was the one who introduced her to the death eater community, but they were surprised, however, that she had ascended so quickly.

And yet, neither the Malfoys', the Death Eaters, or even Cady her self were prepared for the surprise that about to come…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Closer

**Chapter 9: Closer**

Lord Voldemort was extremely pleased.

His greatest foe was gone forever, Snape had returned to the Malfoy Manor victorious. Although the plan did not quite go as it was suppose to…

It was the Malfoy boy who was suppose to end Dumbledore's life, but Voldemort was too distracted by his own content to think of it, at that very moment.

The first thing he noticed, was that beside the cruel looking reptile Lord Voldemort, stood a woman, Cady Smith, a woman, no longer a child.

She seemed thrilled at her master's pleasure, or so he thought.

As soon as Cady noticed him, despite all effort, her automatic reaction was a change of expression- her smile fell into a dark, sad and empty look… he was the sole living reminder of the fact that once upon a time she, Cady Smith, had a soul. But she quickly shifted back to joy, the only one to notice her change of mood was Draco Malfoy.

She was not the only one to feel pain, he felt it to, the pain of losing her, whom he loved as a sister.

Cady knew the Dark Lord would not let this pass. The Malfoy's have failed him time and time again, there was no way he would let this go… there was an urge to protect him, and his family… they were, after all, kind to her. Not to mention, will she allow herself to be so selfish and not risk her position to protect the one person she cared about? What good was this plan of hers if not a single person she _loved _will still be standing when to smoke clears?

She knew it was too late for her, but he could be saved… he was, unlike her, good and still fairly untainted by evil… the proof was there, he could not kill Dumbledore.

She figured Snape did because he, just like her, had some agenda of his on, and Dumbledore was another sacrifice he willing to make, just as she had with the many people she had harmed…

She made him sick, he probably hated her, that much she knew, and yet, the desire to keep him out of harms way did not falter.

One of the death eaters purposed a feast of celebration, the idea was very popular and accepted by all. That night was a night of victory for them, that called for celebration.

Cady was in no mood to party, but it was her duty, as a loyal subject.

The house elves served alcohol and fruit of the very kind, while they were busy working their poor selves to satisfy the death eaters, the Malfoys' retired to their bedroom, the men were excused due to understandable fatigue, and it was inappropriate that Mrs. Malfoy should remain while neither male was present. Cady, in the meanwhile, changed into something more fitting, elegant, raven colored, dressrobes. As she descended down the stairs, she saw the phantom of Christmas past, if only she knew how to enjoy those sweet moments, before she fell…

Just then, someone brushed by her, Draco Malfoy…

Their eyes met, for the shortest moment, but the glances the exchanged said it all.

His was full of repugnance, he despised the horrible creature she has become… and yet, her eyes said something quite surprising… she mouthed, without a sound:

_"Don't worry."_

XXXXXXX

"My lord has sent for me?" Cady asked entering the dark room. She did not stay at the feast for long, claiming she had a headache and retiring to her chambers. In truth, all she could think about was Draco, her guilt, her shame…

The rest of the Manor's residents were all sleeping, accept Bellatrix and her husband who have caught a muggle girl and remained awake, in the cellar, having (their idea) of fun with her, in further celebration of the night's success.

"Yes my dear, come on in." Cady obeyed, shutting the door behind her.

She stood before the dark lord wearing black, satin robes which concealed her quite revealing nightgown.

"Come closer, Cadence." She did.

"For the past few months you have been of good service, such a fine young lady… tell me something, Cadence, are you pure?"

"Pure of blood? Of course, my lord!" she said, although she thought she may have understood the true nature of the question.

The dark lord did not respond to her silly response, but merely presented the question again, this time using more clear a language.

"Oh… yes, my lord."

"Good…"

Cady could not believe this… how far up the food chain she was and how much farther she will climb, if his intention really are…

Oddly enough, his physical appearance did not frighten her even now, at the brink of losing her innocence to… that… and that was made certain when he laid a long fingered hand her face, moving away stands of hair.

"Not afraid at all? What a brave little thing…" he smirked.

"The only thing I fear if not being worthy of you, my lord." She bowed her head.

"Such fidelity and zealotry deserve an award…" then he place a hand on her eyes and whispered something in Parselmouth.

When Cady opened her eyes to look around, she saw the room had changed- there was a big bed, covered by deep purple, silk sheets and the room was lit dimly by black candles. Then, as she shifted her glance to the person before her, she saw an extremely handsome young man.

_Tom Riddle…_

The form of Lord Voldemort which great aunt Hephzibah found irresistible… and now Cady too, felt weak in the knees, forgetting who he was.

He then claimed her lips, and she, not even all together pretending, was lost in passion and desire, she has declined so…

Her morals were so tainted that she was able to lose herself in animal desire, become Lord Voldemort's wench and even enjoy it to some extent.

Now Cady was closest in the inner circle, this gave her hope of saving her friend and made her more resilient then ever to move forward with her plan.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Memories

**Chapter 10: Memories**

So… first of all- disclaimer: the song I'm using is Memories by Within Temptation, hence they own it and I don't. Enjoy, and please review (: I also recommend you look the song up like on you-tube and listen while reading, it's really inspiring

--

_In this world you tried  
not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I prayed to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
now I know why_

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears…

Draco Malfoy could not fall asleep. He laid in his lavish bed, tossing and turning, but the thoughts of his lost friend Cady would not leave him alone…

What had happened to her? Who was she?

Just when he thought he unraveled a part of the mystery that was Cady Smith, she showed a sign that threw him off completely.

First, she turns into Cady Smith, Slytherin superstar from a nobody, then she becomes his closest and dearest friend, but then it turns out she was using him to become a death eater no less, a young aunt Bella, and now she is in Voldemort's inner circle and is telling him not to worry…

What could she possibly mean by that? Was she saying she'll use her position to defend him from you-know-who's wrath? How was that possible? No one had that much influence on him… in anyway she tried, Cady would be putting herself in jeopardy by standing beside him, and besides… she was on you-know-who's side, not his…

Or was she?

Then it dawned on him… the rapid changes in attitude, the private hours with Snape… was she faking allegiance to the dark side?

But then again- for what purpose? And how far will one go to… she killed innocents, no pretender will go to that length… would they?

He decided that the notion was ridiculous and turned to the left side of the bed, in another attempt to fall asleep.

Although… inside he continued hoping that it was true…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Made me promise I'd try  
to find my way back in this life  
I hope there is a way  
to give me a sign you're ok  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
so I can go home_

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears_

Cady was permitted to return to her own chambers, and so she did.

She immediately took a warm shower, her legs were stained by blood and she felt sore.

But she had achieved something important… it was worth it, she found a way to help the one person she held dear, not to mention that now surly she will find a way to weaken and possibly kill him…the dark lord…

Images of the night's event flashed before her eyes… she felt pain,but it, in no way compared the pleasure, the pleasure Tom Riddle gave her, it was not difficult to see why her aunt fell for him, he was undeniably good looking and charming, he had that effect, she presumed, on the entire female race.

What Cady failed to see, or rather ignored all together, was her moral decline and decay. She had no values, no scruples… she was using all means to achieve her end, while blocking all good sense and compassion, in order to allow herself to act as she did.

She had mixed feelings about the night. On the one hand, she was pleased with what she had accomplished, on the other hand, she gave herself up to a man she hated, and worse… she liked it, in some primal, primitive place in her black heart, she enjoyed it…

She now knew she was in deep, she had to push forward and succeed, or all she has done would have been in vain, she could not let that be…

Cady thought a lot about Draco that night, how much she wanted him to know the truth and pardon her… the memories of the happy times they shared, the special bond they had… he was like the brother she never had… but he was not the only one in her thoughts… the mysterious letter writer, the one who loved her for no reason, who thought she was so awesome… she could not afford to keep the letters, but she remembered them, and they gave her love and thus were a source of comfort.

_'Whoever he was, he probably hates me now…'_

then her thoughts shifted again- to her father and mother, her life which Tom Riddle had destroyed, how because of him she was destined to suffer… she thought of her mother's aunt Mildred, auntie Millie, who passed away when Cady was a child of nine, leaving her father to take care of her himself, a task he was not able to perform very well.

_'All the sacrifices are worth it…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling, you know I'll love you  
'til the end of time_

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears_

Early next morning, Cady Smith left her room dressed simply as ever, at the same time she closed the door behind her, another door was shut.

Two people paced towards the staircase…

Two pairs of eyes, dark brown and blue, meet once again… all the memories

Hurting, burning and comforting at the same time.

Two people plagued by solitude.

One frightened and lost, the other lost and determined.

Cady Smith and Draco Malfoy stood before each other, this time for a few silent moments, but the silence had it's voice, and it said it all.

Hatred and love…

And above all, a deep sense of lose and yearning, longing.


	12. Chapter 12

"Severus, here," said Voldemort, indicating the seat on his immediate left

**Chapter 11: Farewell**

"Severus, here," said Voldemort, indicating the seat on his immediate left. Cady Smith took the right side.

How ironic, the two traitors took the best seats in the house, the seats every death eater wished to occupy.

After that, there was a power struggle between Snape and Yaxly, this time at the point of hoe Harry Potter was going to move to his next location. Snape won.

Next, Lord Voldemort said:

"I shall need to borrow a wand from one of you before I kill Potter."

None were haste to give up their wands, none, except Cady Smith. What no one in the room could possibly understand was that it was not zealotry which guided Cady to offer her wand, the truth was that she thought the world would be a safer place with a wandless Cady.

"How shaming for the rest of you," Voldemort hiss, very angered with his followers, "the youngest among you is the most loyal and brave."

There was a deathly silence, before the dark lord continued.

"But neigh, Cadence, you must keep your wand, you shall put it to good use, no doubt. On the other hand you, Lucius, I see no reason for you to have a wand anymore."

"My Lord?"

"Your wand Lucius, I require your wand."

Lucius Malfoy was not very keen on giving up his wand, but upon his wife's gestures and the understanding of his position, he pulled it out of his robes and surrendered it to Lord Voldemort.

The wand was made of elm and dragon heartstring, the knowledge pleased Lord Voldemort, and still, it seemed the Malfoys' were now the laughing stock of the Death Eaters.

Moreover, Voldemort pointed out the Malfoys' displeasure at his presence, calling Lucius a liar for claiming it was not so. Cady knew that in order to save her friend from doom, she had to act quickly.

Bellatrix intervened, saying there was no higher pleasure then to have him at her family's house.

"No higher pleasure… even compared with the happy event that, I hear, has taken place in your family this week?"

"I don't know what you mean, my lord."

"I'm talking about your niece, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She has just married the werewolf Remus Lupin. You must be so proud."

The other Death Eaters laugh at the humiliation Bellatrix and the Malfoys' endured. Cady Smith did not laugh. Cady was not very interested in the dialogue, she was drifting away into her own miserable thoughts.

Until Lord Voldemort turned to speak to Draco Malfoy, making him the centre of another jest. Poor Malfoy… Cady was worried and apprehensive, what if he would…

But then, he stopped put an end to the party and after assuring Bellatrix she would have an opportunity to prune her family tree and retrieve its pureblood glory, the subject shifted to the female captive who was among them.

"Do you recognize our guest, Cadence? Draco?"

Both nodded a negative, the woman was not even remotely familiar to either.

"But you would you not have taken her classes… and you, Severus?"

"Ah, yes…"

The woman, it turned out, was a Hogwarts professor of Muggle studies- Charity Burbage.

She was soon executed by Lord Voldemort. Cady wanted to turn her head, but didn't, couldn't. she pretended not to care, she almost really didn't.

At least, she thought, Snape too did not react… there was someone else like her, that must mean she's okay… must it not?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Cady was once again summed to the Dark Lord's bed.

He always activated the illusion of Tom Riddle, thinking she deserved that prize for her loyalty. Especially that night, after offering her own wand.

Before taking her, he asked:

"What is your wand made of, dear Cadence?"

"Ash, my lord, and the core is a Rusalkas' hairstrand."

"Rusalka… that is rather unusual." _'Only very dark witches are chosen by a wand…'_

The thought pleased him very much and made him appreciate Cady even more…

As always, he was not gentle, or loving when he had her, of course not. Fortunately for Cady, he was not violent with her wither, rough, even a bit sadistic at times, but not brutal, she never left looking as though she had been beaten to a pulp.

After the act was done, before he could send her to her own bed, Cady spoke.

"May I speak, my lord?"

"Go ahead, Cadence."

"As my lord has noticed, the Malfoys' seem rather… gloomy these days, and well, in my opinion, their looming presence is bringing down the morale."

"Morale?"  
"Yes, my lord."

"And what does Cadence Smith think should be done? Have then killed?"

"No!" Cady surprised herself with her reaction but quickly recovered, "that would not serve my lord's interest at all, what would the others think if you killed a family of purebloods who are, at least technically, his supporters?"  
"So, you suggest I let them go…"

"Anywhere. The coward will probably flee to some village in France… they are useless my lord but must be spared."

Lord Voldemort decided to entertain Cady's request.

Of course he knew he was indulging her, Lord Voldemort was no fool, he knew about Cady and Draco's past relations, but still, she had a god point and what harm will come of indulging his little… friend…

The next day, Lucius Malfoy was told by one of the Death Eaters that he and his family were allowed to leave the manor.

At first he was suspicious, but when he confirmed it was the plain truth, he came to his wife. During their conversation they mentioned how ridiculous it was that they had to escape their own home, but they understood full and well that it was their best option, and so they took off at first chance.

Of course, they were no secret keepers and so could not tell anything of what they heard.

Cady watched as they left the manor in their flying car, looking through the window until she could not see the automobile any more. For the most part, Cady was happy. She managed to keep her only friend away from the trouble zone, but she was also a bit sad, knowing they will probably never meet again…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12:

**Chapter 12:**

At this point, our story will change its focus, for a little while.

Cady Smith's assumption about the course of action the Malfoys' took was true, at least initially. They indeed fled, to their summer house in Italy, where they stayed for about a month.

Until…

"Father?" Draco Malfoy turned to his father, who, after spending time outdoors in the fresh country air and was far away from all the troubles, no longer had the waxy skin tone and sunken, shadowed eyes, like the rest of the family he too looked healthy once again.

Of course, they wondered what kind of miracle happened that set them free, the parents wondered, the boy knew.

Draco Malfoy knew that somehow, Cady was behind this. He contemplated that thought a lot, it would not let him rest. He thought it may confirm his suspicion that she really isn't loyal to the dark side, but then… all the horrible things she has done…

Aside of thinking of Cady Smith, there was something else bugging him. Staying far away from all the havoc in the wizarding world, not taking a stand… it was wrong.

"Well father," Draco began speaking after the permission to speak was given to him, "I have been thinking and… well… I believe I must take a stand, by the Order of the Phoenix. I can't,"  
"Are you serious? No! I won't allow it."

"Father, I have come of age."

"You could get killed!"  
Draco inhaled. He expected this, but he had enough of sitting on the sidelines, certainly when a person he deeply cared for (no, not Cady) was in danger.

"Father, there comes a time when a man must choose to stand for what he believes in."  
"And since when are you a firm supporter of the order, Draco?" his mother, who was listening to the conversation intervened.

"Since always, I never could act in accordance from fear of being outcaste by you, but now, I thought you too…"

"I understand, I know, I always knew you have gentle soul. Truthfully, once I came to think of it, I realized that the whole notion of blood purity and preserving it is quite, well, outdated and certainly muggles should not be massacred for being born, but, my darling, I cannot bare the thought of losing you…"

"Mother…"

The Malfoys' now all shared the thought that muggles and muggleborns were no form of evil or disease and that the dark lord was the true evil, not to mention he's insane.

But there was still one matter to be settled- should they participate in the war?

"Father, mother… I must." In Draco's thoughts were both Cady- he had to find out who she really is, and possibly defeat her, for her own good, and another girl, the one he was in love with… he felt a burning urge to protect her, and maybe get close, though he felt he was not worthy of her.

"Then we must come with you." Narcissa said, ending the discussion.

And so it was, the Malfoy family traveled back to England, to join force with the Order.

Obviously, it was not going to be an easy task. They have sinned plenty while following Voldemort. During his entire time in Hogwarts, Draco was horrible to Harry Potter and his friends, particularly Hermione Granger… could she ever forgive him?

And his father… slipping Riddle's diary into little Ginerva's school books, almost getting her killed and opening the chamber of secrets, an action which almost cost lives as well…

Hermione's life included…

Why should any sane member of the Order accept them, believe they have changed?

Those thoughts pestered Draco Malfoy while he sitting alone in the living room of their town house in London. He was most bothered with what Ms. Granger would think… he said horrible things to her, he hurt her and her friends, to them he was evil incarnate, or at least second to Voldemort and his higher ranking Death Eater, which included his father and… again, thoughts of Cady Smith… he grew tired of trying to figure out her enigma, because the only one who held the actual answers is Cady and she is so far away…

Let me clarify, for it is not obvious that Draco Malfoy should have thoughts of affection, remorse and fear of rejection about one muggleborn Hermione Granger, well not the rest of the world, but for him it was quite common. A few years ago he fought those feelings, thinking it was hopeless, not only considering his behavior towards her but also due to his family's pureblood pride, but now… it felt real, like maybe, there was tiny chance, that she would change her mind about him, that they could be…

How ever did this affection take flight? That is a story for another day. For now, there was a more immediate problem- they had to join the Order. He had to, in anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What Draco Malfoy could not know, was that mother dearest was on the job.

Narcissa understood full and well that whatever reasons the Dark Lord had to release her and her family unharmed could crumble as soon as he felt like it, and the truth was their only way to gain some protection was to join the order.

Moreover, the Dark Lord's actions of late… how he left her husband to rot in Azkaban, sent her beloved son on suicide mission… she hated him, and thought he must be stopped.

Not to mention, her son had a point- you don't wanna mingle with muggles- okay, it's your business, but why must they be eradicated?

Another element was his followers- despicable… her sister reduced to an insane animal, those other beastly creatures whose names she didn't bother to recall, and worst of all- Cadence Smith. The girl she allowed into her home, this foul thing that used her son to become a Death Eater and get closer to Voldemort, to become his whore.

They must be stopped.

With all that in mind, Narcissa Malfoy made a rather uncharacteristically brave decision- appeal to Molly Weasly, have a woman to woman sort of chat…

At the Burrow, Molly was reluctant to open the door, but did after double checking the woman at her doorstep was alone and unarmed. Never the less she opened the door with her wand at the ready.

"How dare you show up at my house, after all you and your family have done?!"

Narcissas' Black family pride almost cost her as she was about to mock Mrs. Weasly for calling 'that shack' a house, but her sly Slytherin nature made her bite her tongue.

Their conversation was rather long and kept outside of the house, Molly Weasly accusing, enraged and mostly- no believer in this change of heart.

"Your husband almost got my daughter killed!"

"That was never proven."

"How dare you, go away! I'm not sure what sort of scheme you're up to,"

"No scheme. You know what, it should be easy enough, brew some vertiserum, you will find I am being honest."

The visit ended when it was decided that a group of order member will meet the Malfoy family in a location which will be kept secret by a secret-keeper, who will be of course, an order member.

This was all quite more prolonged, cynical and tedious, hence the details were not described here in depth, but be assured the process was not that simple.

Again, I will not bore you with the detail of the rather tense encounter between the Malfoys' and the group of order members which consisted of Arthur and Molly Weasly, Tonks and Hestia Jones.

It was confirmed. Despite all suspicions, the former allies of the Dark Lord were speaking the truth, they intentions were… sincere… much to the surprise of everyone else in the room.

The Weaslys' were the least inclined to welcome the new addition to the Order of the Phoenix, the other were also not too enthusiastic, but accepted every help they could get.

--

Okay, so that's it for this chapter, I know it was pretty lame, I mean I needed to get the Malfoys' allied with the Order, and realistically I know it would hardly be so easy, but going into detail here would be irrelevant. Please note that the process of their full acceptance will obviously take more time and some genuine proof of their loyalty and change of heart.

-RubyVeins


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Of Cruelty and Misery

Authors note: 1. I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been super busy lately.

2. This chapter includes character death and serious plot changes, I took on another chapter from DH and changed it accordingly to my plotline so it'll be different- just to let you know.

**Chapter 13: Of Cruelty and Misery**

The days passed unpleasantly in the wizarding world, at least for non- Death Eaters.

Voldemort and his henchmen were taking over the Ministry, imposing their dark rules to serve their evil purposes. Needless to say, Lord Voldemort was very pleased, and yet he was still unpleased by the fact that no wand could serve him well, particularly in the purpose of killing Harry Potter, who was no where to be found, a fact which also annoyed the Dark Lord.

Draco Malfoy was disappointed and concerned when he found out Hermione Granger was out there, God knows where, with Weasly and Potter, facing dangers on a quest that was somehow, and no one knew exactly how, be the only possible way of ending the Dark Lord's reign.

Sweet, brave and clever Hermione… she will certainly be surprised to see him and his family with the order, hopefully, he thought, the surprise will be pleasant.

At the same time, Cady Smith was sitting alone in her room, extremely bored and frustrated.

She did not do anything productive in months, her plan was going no where. She was not getting any closer to finding the Dark Lord's weakness, in fact it seemed he became hers. Every time she was called to his chambers and encountered the handsome, perfect Tom Riddle she lost herself in mad desire.

She hated herself for it, and yet now that he left, n one knew where to or why, but they were not suppose to disturb him unless it was absolutely important… and she missed him, deep inside her was a longing to succumb to hi, again and again…

Cady was disgusted with herself, sickened by her thoughts, and yet as she rested on her large four poster bed, all she could think of was replaying the hours she spent underneath him, submissive under his full control…

Occasionally, she wondered what Hogwarts looked like with Snape as headmaster, what were the other kids up too… they were probably miserable. Especially the non- purebloods, poor them… but Cady tried not think of the predicament or her part in it so much, it depressed her, and so the only things left to think about were her revenge and Tom Riddle.

Finally, she decided to go downstairs, in search of any sort of human contact, anyone to talk to, and found Bellatrix, torturing an older man.

"Who is that?" Cady asked coldly.

"The mudblood Theodore Tonks… Crucio!"

The name rang a bell…

"He's the mudblood your sister married? And their daughter married the werewolf?" Cady said smirking, almost mocking.

Had it been anyone else, they would have received a dose of Bella's anger, but she knew full and well that Cady Smith was under the Dark Lord's protection and harming her would be foolish.

"Avada Kadavra!" she directed her rage towards the helpless man.

"I will weed them all…" she muttered.

"You know, I can't decide who I hate more- mudbloods or blood traitors… what do you think?" Cady asked as though the cadaver of an innocent was not right before her face.

At the same time, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly were on their secret quest. No one in the Order but them knew the purpose of their departure but the three of them. Harry learned all about Horcruxes last year and learned that Voldemort had at least six of them… some of them were already destroyed, but they all had to be, for the Order and its allies to have any hope of defeating Voldemort.

But now, the most dreaded scenario occurred… they were caught.

Clever Hermione used a spell to mess up their faces so that they wouldn't be recognized, but hope was wearing thin as they were brought, along with Dean Thomas and a goblin, to Malfoy Manor.

Harry (like his friends) did not know that the Malfoys' themselves were not actually there and thought surly Draco would recognize them and give them away… Harry was anxious, he had brought this not only on himself, but on his friends to, now they were in danger for helping him… damn it!

Things went downhill from there… before they could even reach the manor, Hermione was made out and then he too was thus recognized, possibly… but they were not sure, now it was all up to Malfoy…

Harry had nor forgotten that Draco Malfoy was no killer, he couldn't kill Dumbledore, maybe he wouldn't turn them in, maybe he's not all bad…

But Harry's hopes were destined to shatter as soon as they reached the manor, for their former classmate at the manor was not Draco Malfoy, it was someone worse by far…

XXXXXXXXX

"Well, well… what have we here?"

"It's Harry Potter, miss, worth a lot of galleons…" Greyback replied Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Really? He doesn't look like him at all… no glasses no scars… I'll pay you nothing for some worthless…" she trailed off for a moment, considering- if this is Potter, how pleased her master will be to receive him on a silver platter…

"Wait one minute, werewolf."

_She's gonna call Malfoy, it's all up to him now… _Harry thought… how wrong he was.

An elf was sent for Cady, who descended wearing a thick, dark green hooded cloak.

Oh no….

"What is this?" Cady was very much surprised to see the glorious threesome then and there.

"This mangy beast says these are Potter and his friends, are they?"

Cady had a new dilemma… she can't lie, if she will get caught, her plan… but if she told the truth…

"Well?" Bellatrix asked impatiently.

Cady wanted to stall a bit more… what to do?

"I recognize them, yes. These are Potter, the mudblood and the blood-traitor Weasly."

Cady knew she had sealed their faiths…

XXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly, as Bellatrix was torturing the goblin and Hermione Granger, it happened.

Harry and Ron managed to escape their cell in the basement, and came to rescue their friend, curses flew around, Cady was almost disarmed, the house elf Dobby was about to apparate Harry and his group to safety when Bellatrix threw a knife and…

"Avada Kadavra!"

Cady did not see who she hit with the killing curse, they all vanished, but she knew for a fact that she hit someone…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Punished

**Chapter 14: Punished**

The first thing Harry noticed when they arrived at the burrow, was the huge blood stain on Dobby's stomach… the knife Bellatrix threw at him, pierced the poor creatures body. As the elf took his last breath, a horrible screamed echoed into the night, and Harry turned quickly, to see Hermione holding Ron tightly…it was her cry that rang in the silent, dark night…

"No…" Harry said, barely audible, as Hermione wept over Ronald Weasly's lifeless body. He could not believe it, it couldn't be…

Only a few seconds went by, when a group of armed wizards came out of the house, Harry couldn't quite make out who they were, but surly Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were amidst… how will they tell her… this was all his fault… Harry felt tears burning in his eyes, he had lost his best friend that night.

Harry felt as though he lost his voice, the feeling worsened when he saw Mrs. Weasly fall to her knees over her son's body, Hermione respectfully stepped away, and Mr. Weasly bent down to hold his hysterical wife.

Then something odd registered in Harry's mind, the other three wizards who stood there silently looked like… _'but it can't be…'_

Could those possibly, really be the Malfoys'? he didn't see them at their home and yet… how? And then, an even stranger thing happened- the one who seemed like Draco approached Hermione and said something Harry couldn't quite hear, he felt so detached, so far away… whether this was Malfoy or not, was the last of his concerns.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Cady and Bellatrix were horrified, for entirely different reasons.

Bellatrix foolishly summoned her master, hoping to deliver Harry Potter to him, but now that Potter was gone, he will be furious that she bothered him for no justified reason, he'll kill her…

Cady just stood there, a blank expression on her face. She knew her curse had hit either Ron Weasly or Hermione Granger. One of them was dead, at her hands…

Either way, she felt a lurching feeling inside, like something was eating her alive from within. She had killed before, but… Ron was nice to her, before her change in the fifth year, she recalled once, in her third year, she was shoved aside and fell, he offered a hand… he told her that unlike other Slytherins she was not a mean bully, and that it was a refreshing change… ever since he would say hey whenever they met.

Hermione Granger was her study partner on the rare occasion that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor had to work together, she was always kind and pleasant… not to mention, Cady had her suspicions that the 'forbidden one' Draco told her about was Hermione Granger… he would never forgive her if…

Cady's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden entrance of Lord Voldemort.

"My lord…" Bellatrix groveled at his feet, kissing the hem of his robes.

"I hope you have a good reason to have summoned me, Bellatrix." He hissed, unpleased.

Upon seeing him, it was as though all the emotions she felt seconds ago vanished, that creeping darkness of her soul took over her and she was almost… happy… to see him and in fact began to feel angry at herself for not being able to deliver Potter to him.

"Well, Bellatrix?"  
"My lord must understand,"

"Do not pretend to tell me what I must or mustn't do, now speak- why have you called for Lord Voldemort?"

"It is in the matter of the Potter boy, my lord." Cady spoke, longing to speak to him.

"What of him, Cadence? I do not see him here."

"He was here, my lord, but the vermin managed to escape, but I killed one of his friends, master! The mudblood or the blood- traitor!"

"But _he _eluded you once again?! Bellatrix, it would be one thing had young Cadence alone would have allowed his escape, but you, you have learned from the greatest wizard of all times, you who have much experience… both of you will be punished."

Cady was sent to her room, while Voldemort tortured Bellatrix, her scream echoed threw the empty, silent manor. Soon, Cady heard pure silence again, deathly silence… until she was summoned to his chambers…

"I am quite disappointed in you, Cadence."

"Forgive my uselessness, my most admired lord."

"You say at least you got one of them?"

"Yes, master."

He then beckoned her to him, it had been a long time since he last had her… now he shall use this opportunity to have extra fun…

While this time. Unlike ever before, he was violent, he hit her, made her bleed, but as always he cast the illusion of Tom Riddle. Not because of his great generosity and virtue, but because when he looked like his young self she worshiped him, being ever more submissive to his will, under his spell, his control… not to mention, he could feel her desire for him which, not doubt was patting his already bloated ego.

At the same time Voldemort was punishing Cady Smith and Bellatrix Lestrange, the Weasly family and their friends were grieving Ron's untimely death.

Harry heard, from Lucius Malfoy that they had switched sides, he was, of course skeptical, but there was something about Draco's eyes that seemed sincere, especially when he looked at Hermione. It was very obvious that he wanted to comfort her but didn't dare approach her…

"One thing," Harry suddenly asked, "how did Vol… I mean HE, let you go, just like that?"

Before anyone could answer, Draco blurted-

"It was Cady."

Of course, he did not yet know that she was Ron's murderer and believed, after giving considerable thought to the matter that there was good in her and that she was responsible, somehow, for Voldemort releasing him and his family.

At the sound of her name, Hermione began crying louder and Harry clenched his fists and…

"Don't ever say that name!" he yelled, enraged.

"She… she was the one who…. Who killed…" Hermione spoke shakily between sobs.

Cady killed Weasly?

_'But I thought…"_ Draco felt disillusioned, all his theories about how she was really a spy or something shattered, there was no good in her, she truly was mistress of darkness…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Getting away with MURDER

**Chapter 15: Getting away with MURDER**

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate what creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master, and I am waiting for disaster_

Cady was sent to her room, bloody and bruised.

She deserved it. She deserved punishment…

She was desperate to know who it was, who did she kill tonight? Which innocent?

What was worse… she was failing… her plan, her vengeance was heading no where, no where because all she could find was that Voldemort had no weakness, in fact he was becoming hers... even now, this punishment felt so good, just what she was worthy of, her rightful share.

_I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

Getting away, getting away, getting away

Cady walked robotically to her bathroom and stared at her reflection, loathing what she saw… a disgusting Death Eater-murderer who was at her master's feet, his puppet, with no will, none but to serve and worship, do his bidding…

She soon lifted the ceramic cup which held her toiletries and lunged it at the mirror, which shattered into a hundred pieces, pieces which scattered on the marble floor.

Cady fell to her knees, crying inside, she took a piece of glass and used it to create lacerations on her legs and thighs… blood trickled soundlessly to the floor…

After several long minutes, Cady got up and took an icy bath, sinking her head into water, she let herself go without air for a few seconds to clear her head.

_I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to  
And I don't need to, because I'm getting away with murder_

After her shower, Cady, in her white- blood stained robe, poured herself a glass of firewhiskey. She lay on the bed and took another sip of her drink.

Unwillingly, the faces of her victims and the moments she tortured and killed them flashed before her…

The entire Carlson family…

Neville Longbottom…

Filch…

Farcel…

Georgiana Lacy…

Hermione Granger…? Ron Weasly…?

She felt her eyelids grow heavy…

_I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

Getting away, getting away, getting away  
Getting away, getting away, getting away  
Getting away, getting away, getting away  
Murder

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate what creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishments  
And I'm your master, and I am craving this disaster

I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

Getting away, getting away, getting away

I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

As Cady fell into the unconsciousness of the sleeping world, her surrounding began to change…

She was in a beautiful field, while she and her father were playing wizarding chess, her mother made sandwiches, they had music playing in the back, the weather was absolutely perfect…

Suddenly, everything changed, a dark cloud came and rain began to fall, the images of her parents were washed away, vanished, the world turned dark and lonely once again. Instead of the sweet, relaxing music the only sound heard was cruel laughter.

Then another change… the evil laughter was replaced by total silence, silence found only in the grave…

And from the pitch black darkness that surrounded her, appeared, one by one, the faces of her victims, who stared at her with their sad eyes, asking "why?"

Cady jolted awake at the crack of dawn, though she slept very little and her slumber was very disturbed by nightmares.

_"I have sacrificed so much… my body and my soul… I have killed and tortured, and now… I mustn't stop. I must push forward or all the sacrifice, all the lives lost would be in vain… no, I will not let that be, I will find a way to destroy him, I will succeed!"_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: The Irony of It All

Important!!- the song I used for the previous chapter is "getting away with murder" by Papa Roach.

**Chapter 16: The Irony of It All**

A few days have past since Ronald Weasly departed from this world.

The Weasly family, along with their friends, was grieving their son, who died so young.

It was early morning, Mrs. Weasly was cooking in the kitchen, today was Ron's funeral and guests were coming, and, of course, it kept her busy.

Draco Malfoy woke up early that day too, with in idea in mind. Ever since Potter and Hermione returned, he didn't get a chance to talk to Hermione alone, tell her everything, say how sorry he is… in was inappropriate, and she made no appeal to him, obviously because, although she probably found out he and his family now joined the order, she was still angry with him and too upset with her friends' death to deal with the matter.

But he had an idea to get her to talk to him, though he felt it may be somewhat selfish (all things considered), but then… maybe it will make her feel a bit better.

He didn't know what to say to Molly Weasly when he saw her in the kitchen, nothing seemed appropriate or reasonable… how can you say 'good morning' to a woman who lost her son?

But she soon noticed him and greeted:

"What are you doing up so early, dear?" her voice was shaky, her face broken.

"Mrs. Weasly… I…" he felt very uncomfortable, but then he didn't want to make feel (if possible) any worse.

"I wanted to help you prepare breakfast." He ended up saying, reconsidering his original notion and deeming it 'stupid'.

He found himself setting the breakfast table, when…

"Hermione, dear, it's still early."  
"I can't sleep."

Hermione couldn't help but notice that I was Draco Malfoy who was setting the table… a scene which seemed rather peculiar to her. Ever since they returned she didn't give much thought to the idea that he and his family were there, being clever as she is, she deduced that they must have changed their loyalties, but there was so much she didn't know, she was curious about…

"Do you need any help, Mrs. Weasly?" she politely asked.

"No dear, as you can see- I have all the help I need."

So Hermione sat at the table, her thoughts drifting away into the world of memories, where her friend still lived.

"Umm... Hermione?" an unsure voice addressed her.

She was rather to see that it was Draco Malfoy who addressed her.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say... I'm very sorry for your loss, and I'm sorry for my part in it."

"I don't know what to say... wait... your part? What are you talking about?"

"I knew, a long time ago, what Cady Smith was turning into and I have done nothing to stop her, I thought I could... save her, maybe? I don't know...for a while I thought she had some good in her, but I was wrong... and I'm sorry for all those years in Hogwarts, everything I've done to you and your friends, I was an idiot."

Hermione was shocked, especially because his words seemed sincere...

"Well, in the end... Harry told us that you couldn't kill Dumbledore, I suppose... I understand and I think I can forgive you."

Nothing could make him happier…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cadence, I require a service of you."

Oh no, Cady thought, he was going to tell her to kill again… not again…

"Yes, my lord?"

"There is a special and important item I has Bellatrix guard but it's location has been compromised and now I want you to keep it for me."

An item? What on earth…

The Dark Lord left the room momentarily and returned holding…

"Helga Hufflepuffs' cup!" Cady could not contain herself… her family's lost possession, the one he killed her aunt for… the one her family was destroyed for…

"Kudos, Cadence. You know your history, very good."

"Thank you, my lord." Cady recomposed herself. She couldn't believe her good luck! At last, her plan was beginning to bare fruit.

"Now, you will do as you master says and keep it safely hidden?"

"As my lord wishes."

"Very well."

Now if only she could figure out where to hide it and what this all meant…

Once Cady was in her room she began running the different scenarios in her mind- why was this cup so important? How has it been compromised? And what would make some museum item 'compromised'? If someone was trying to steal it… why would they? Does it possess powers? What is so god damn unique about this wretched cup?

That night Cady was called for a Death Eaters rally, Bellatrix looked extremely displeased and angry.

"Having a foul mood, are we?" Cady said tauntingly.

"Shut up, you filthy whore!"

"You're just a jealous old hag who was beaten by a younger, better version."

"Why you…"

"Enough!" Voldemort silence the two females, but glared cruelly at Bellatrix, clearly favoring Cady.

As twisted as it was, Cady was quite… satisfied… with this, his reaction, him siding her, preferring her over Bella.

"Good news tonight, my lord," said Yaxly, "it seems our Cadence deserves to be congratulated yet again, she got Weasly's son, today was the funeral."

"Good, one less blood-traitor." Someone blurted.

"Very well." Voldemort said, not sounding particularly happy about the news, Cady on the other hand felt the darkness creeping over her again, she could almost feel remorse but wouldn't let herself. She had a task to complete.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As time went by, much to everyone's bewilderment, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy grew closer and closer.

Hermione recalled a Disney movie she saw when she was little, Beauty and the Beast and every time she was with him, especially alone, this one song kept coming back to her…

_There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
But now he's dear, and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before…_

He was really supportive of her, he'd listen when she wanted to talk about all the people they lost, especially Ron. She couldn't believe that this is the boy who called her a mudblood!

One day, she just had to ask… she had her theories and notions but she wanted to hear it…

"Why the sudden change?" Draco began responding her question, as they sat outside, looking at the sunset together, "the truth is…" it was difficult to say the words.

"Well, I'll just tell you the whole truth, I hope it won't push you away."

"Go ahead."

"So, you see… I never really hated you, or any muggleborn for that matter. I was raised to believe purebloods are superior, but the more I learned the less I believed that. I mean, honestly, you are the kind, brave, smart and a muggleborn. So how bad can they be? it didn't make sense and well, the main reason I was so nasty was because…"

"Please, continue."

He sighed, "well, I began feeling things I knew I could never follow, because I'm a Slytherin with a family who would never allow…"

"You to love a mudblood?"

There was an awkward silence for a bit, neither knew what to say.

"But now, now my father realizes the whole idea is ridiculous and people like the dark lord are insane and need to be stopped and my mother, well, I don't think she ever really cared, about pureblood affairs, so, I, I mean, what I'm trying to say is… I like you, Hermione, very, very much."

"I'm touched, this is the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"But…"

"Right now, I'm not sure…"

"I understand, I'll leave you alone now." As soon as he got up and was ready to walk back to the house…

"Wait!" Hermione hollered and caught up.

"The truth us I'm afraid, of loving someone and losing them, I lost so many friends, one of my best friends, you know… and you have been incredible, especially with Harry being so out of touch, in his anger, and Ginny in her own grief… I think I'm beginning to like you very much too."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17:

**Chapter 17:**

First of all- I'm really sorry for not updating, I've just been extremely busy with finals and all… I hope you enjoy this!

XXXXXXXXX

"What?! Impossible… my sister would never allow…"  
"I'm afraid it is quite true, Bellatrix."

"It's nothing but a foul rumor, a horrible, despicable,"

"What it, Bella?" Rudulfus asked, as he entered the room, in which his wife was furious, conversing with Severus Snape.

"Well, Lestrange, your nephew is dating the mudblood, Hermione Granger." Snape said, quite smugly.

All the while, Cady was eavesdropping on the conversation… a smile found its way to her face. She knew it, she knew he liked her… and now he'll be happy, and maybe… forget all about one Cady Smith….

"I'll kill her, and him! Both of them!" Bellatrix screeched, her face becoming an ugly shade of red.

"You will have your opportunity soon, my dear." Her husband replied.

'Kill them?!' Cady knew she should have seen I coming from someone like Bella, never the less… Cady walked away before she could get caught.

It had been about a month since she killed Ron, since she received the duty of safeguarding the cup… still, she couldn't figure out what wa so special about it, so important that it needed special protection…

She abandoned her thoughts about the cup for a while now, considering she wasn't getting any concrete answers. Instead she decided to plan her next move, but this new turn of events meant some alterations. She knew that for the life of her she could not allow for anything to happen to the one person she cared for.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sighed and smiled as she looked into her beloved's blue eyes. The two were laying on the grass in a sweet embrace.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever." She said.

"Me to." He replied, kissing the back of her hand.

Sadly, they both knew that soon their peaceful bliss will come to an end, the time of the final battle drew near, it will occur soon, no doubt.

Later that evening, the order assembled, whatever was left of it in anyway.

"If I may have your attention please." Harry said, seriously. He lost his sense of humor over the past month, since Ron's death.

"Soon I will have to infiltrate Hogwarts, in order to complete the mission Dumbledore,"

"Wait just on minute," Charlie Weasly interrupted, "what do you mean _you_ have to? We're all in this together."

"Dumbledore gave the this task to me alone, I will complete it alone without jeopardizing anyone else, again."

"Harry, please, be reasonable." Hermione pleaded, "we should tell them about,"

"No!"

"Harry, need I remind you that we have no idea where the last one is?"

"The last what?" asked Fred, quite intrigued by all the mystery.

"Harry…"  
"Hermione, no."

"In any case, Harry, we are gonna have to do something soon. _He_ has the ministry, Hogwarts, if we don't act soon…"  
"You can't, he's still invincible. If we go at them now, we'll lose."

Hermione looked at him sternly. He knew she was right, as always, but Ron… he had to do this alone, he couldn't put anyone else in danger, he couldn't bare to see another friend die.

After a few moments of silence, Harry finally decided that keeping the rest of the order in the dark may be even more dangerous… sending these brave, good people to battle without the full information will be unfair… and so, he told them the long story of the Horcruxes.

"How ever did he obtain those items? Well some, I suppose would be reasonable, but so many artifacts…" Molly Weasly quarried.

"All through someone's murder- his uncle, this lady called Hephzibah Smith,"

At that point, Draco stopped listening… he had a sudden revelation.

_'What if this Smith lady had anything to do with Cady?'_

Sure, it was a long shot, considering Smith is a common last name, but still… it sparked a hope in him.

_'Perhaps she's not evil after all… well, not entirely, anyway…she has done wrong, but if only there is some explanation…'_

"Another thing is, well, Lucius," Bill turned to Mr. Malfoy, "you gave us the information about all the Death Eaters, except that despicable Cady Smith."  
"And I for one would love to know her every weakness…" Harry said venomously, seeing his hatred towards Cady was only second to the hate he felt for Voldemort himself.

"Well, gentlemen, I have not given anything away about her because I know nothing, really. I only know as much as you do- she a younger version of my insane sister in law." He replied. "That is Bellatrix, of course." He added, turning to Andromeda.

"What about her though? She nothing but a…" Molly began angrily.

"She's an extremely powerful witch, not to mention how close she is to the dark lord."

"Narcissa dear, what are you doing here?" her husband asked.

"I will not sit on the sideline while you and Draco are in danger."  
"What do you mean by close? No one is close to him." Harry said.

"By close I mean, well I suspect she, like Bella learned the dark arts from him and that she also learned… other things."

"Mother!"

Everyone in the room looked horrified, disgusted.

"Well, it's the truth, she is his whore, there is little doubt about it."

"Even if it is true- so what?" Arthur asked, "it only means she has vast knowledge of the dark arts, which makes her even more dangerous, but that is certainly no weakness."

Draco remained silent throughout the conversation, he was shocked by what his mother said… but more over, he did not really want a part in Cady's demise.

"Perhaps Draco can give us some insight? Draco?" Lucius asked.

"What? No… I mean, I don't know anything…"  
"Even the smallest bit of information, even if you think it's insignificant…" someone said.

"I really can't think of anything…" it was the truth, the one thing she had which could be defined as a weakness was her father, and he is already dead.

"Draco, are you still protecting her?" Hermione asked, quite agitated.

"What? Mione, no. No way, you know I would never…"

But she ran out of the room.

"I should go after her…"

Draco chased after her, only to hear her apologize.

"It's just… she killed Ron, and I'm scared…"

"I won't let her or anyone else hurt you, love."  
"It's not myself I'm worried about…"

"Love… I can not give a logical or rational explanation to what I'm about to say, but… I know, in my heart, that Cady would not me."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Hurt

**Chapter 18: Hurt**

The Death Eaters assembled outside of Hogwarts. Cady felt nervous, this was the last stand, this is the end. Today is the last chance to bring about Lord Voldemort's demise.

But what concerned her even more, was knowing that Bellatrix was after Draco and Granger…what was she supposed to do?

_'Should I defend them? Throw out all my work threw the window, and blow my cover to protect two people who probably hate me? I have already jeopardized my mission once to help Malfoy… then again…'_

Cady was fumbling with her own tormenting thoughts… not to mention she had no idea what the next move is.

"Cadence," suddenly came the voice of the dark lord, "you are to go to Hogwarts alone and see what those fools are planning."

"Yes, my lord."

Cady put on the hood of her black cloak and walked into the night. She was extremely anxious… she had to find a way to sabotage the dark lord, and soon. But there were so many elements involved…there was no one defined action she could take that would make a difference… and worst part was that she had no idea what she was doing.

Suddenly, everything changed.

With all the commotion, Cady managed to slip into Hogwarts unnoticed. She walked around, lurking in the shadows, hiding in a dark corner whenever someone came.

It was then that lady luck once again smiled upon Cady.

Cady heard voices coming from down the hall, and hid behind a pillar.

"So I'm gonna go to the room of requirement and,"  
"No, Harry, you are not going alone!"

"She's right, Potter, you'll only get yourself killed." Cady recognized that voice…_ 'Draco…' _  
"It's far too dangerous, besides I can take to cloak and,"

"No way, Harry, we're going to destroy that diadem together, and that's final."

_'Destroy a diadem… why would they,"  
_and then it hit her, like the first light of day.

All the pieces of the puzzled joined together, showing the picture of…

_'Horcruxes… he created horcruxes… that's what the cup is…'_

Cady had only read about those in her dark arts books, never had she heard of one actually being preformed, especially more then one…

_'It makes perfect sense. Not to mention how fitting it is…'_

And what a glorious opportunity for her to bring about his downfall… she knew now that she had to destroy the cup, according to what she read it had to be destroyed by an object of powerful magical potency.

Cady had no idea how to it, she had to devise some brilliant plan, and time was of the essence…

She knew that all she had to do now was push forward a little bit more, finally, she had the upper hand!

_'My victory has come at last, all I've done, it was all worth it, all of it…' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"… this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago."

"No difference," said Voldemort again.

Snape did not speak. Cady, who was hiding behind the door, could not see his face.

"I have thought long and hard, Severus… do you know why I have called you back from the battle?"  
"No, my lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter."

Cady was becoming agitated, hearing this tense conversation. Obviously, as always, Voldemort was up to no good…

"My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!"

"My Lord, there can be no question, surely-?"  
"-but there is a question Severus. There is."

_'What is he talking about, I've seen his powers he can slay Potter in a second…'_

Cady continued to listen, trying to figure out what was going on and hoping to find something more on Voldemort. He continued to talk about this elder wand, Cady could not figure out for the life of her what was so special about it, when…

There was a terrible scream…Cady peeked through a crack in the wood and saw a horror she was unprepared for… Severus Snape was gone.

"No…" she whispered, her voice barely audible

She ran.

Ran as fast as her feet could take her, tears were forming in her eyes…

Cady stumbled on her long cloak and fell to the ground.

Her breathing became more and more erratic, a horrible nausea came over her.

Cady felt sickened… to her, Snape was a reflection of herself,

_'No, he was better then me… he knew what he was doing, he didn't torture and kill innocents for the sake of pure vengeance, I became a… a monster…'_

_I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything_

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way

_'What have I done?! I can't believe myself… what a ridiculous fool I am… I thought I could single handedly bring the dark lord down?' _

Cady got up and continued to walk, completely in a daze.

_'Some revenge…I became his minion and his whore, the devil's whore…'_

Cady could not explain why Snape's death effected her so, perhaps it was because… for a while there, he was the closest thing she had to a father…

In any case, at long last, Cady was beginning to understand the error of her ways.

And she became focused, things were becoming clearer, as she walked towards the Hogwarts castle.

The first thing she saw was the dead bodies who rested in the great hall, in peace eternal.

She felt sad and guilty, but there was no time for that now, she had to give Potter the cup, so he can destroy it. But then…

_'Professor Lupin… and this must be his wife…' _as the understanding that they were dead sank in, Cady recalled something horrible.

_'Bellatrix vowed to kill them both…'_

It dawned on Cady...

_'I hope it's not to late…'_

She knew Draco and Hermione were next!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: Into the flames

**Chapter 19: Into the flames**

"You still have time to turn back, Draco! Repent, and return to the dark lord's side, you shall be forgiven!"  
"Never." Replied Draco sternly, baking away from his insane aunt.

"You choose this filthy mudblood," Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione who stood next to Draco, "over your pureblood legacy?!" she shrieked.

"Any day." He said, taking Hermione's hand. They were both disarmed and cornered, there was no where to run to... no way to defend themselves...

Both were scared, they knew that without some miracle the end was near and yet neither would let it show.

Instead, they looked at each other intently, together forever...

They embraced one another tightly, never letting go...

"What a shame... oh, well..." Bellatrix raised her wand, about to fire the killing curse...

"Expelliarmus!"

The wand was knocked right out of Bellatrix's hand.

She growled furiously as a hooded figure, the one who disarmed her, stepped out of the shadows.

When the savior came to a stop, a few feet away from Bellatrix, they removed their cape to reveal...

"Cady!"

"You!" Draco and Hermione both blurted in utter surprise.

"What do you think you're doing, Cadence?!" Bellatrix hollered, hell fury in her eyes.

"For the first time, in a very long time, I'm doing the right thing."

"Cady, what," Draco spoke, rather stuttered, not really grasping the situation but wanting, more then anything, to talk to Cady. At last, he saw in her eyes the thing he was searching for, for so long, the thing he thought was lost forever... his friend.

"Get out of here, both of you." She said firmly.

"Cady..."  
"Now!"

"Let's go, love, they probably need us... in the battle..." Hermione said, quite baffled, and took his hand.

Cady and Bellatrix were left alone... for what seemed like eternity they just glared harshly, venomously at each other.

Suddenly, Cady noticed Bellatrix, shifting her eyes to her discarded wand and realized she was performing non verbal magic... she was summoning her wand to her!

Cady didn't have much time to respond... rather then engaging in a duel she was sure she would lose, Cady pulled something from the folds of her cloak...

Bellatrix was extremely skilled and quick, Cady barely had time to retrieve the item, when Bellatrix fired the killing curse right at her.

"Avada Kedavra!"

It hit Cady square in the chest...

"I've always hated you..." Bellatrix spoke to the body on the floor.

Cady's ash wood wand was a few inches away from her still hand... the item she had pulled put was Hufflpuff's cup, Voldemort's Horcrux was thus destroyed.

Cady felt odd, she was hazy and dizzy...but still breathing. She swiftly took hold of her wand and...

"Incedio!" Bellatrix's robed caught fire... the evil witch screamed.

"I'll see you in hell, bitch... Avada Kedavra!"

Cady was panting, still dazed by the blow and the rush of adrenaline.

She picked up the cup and threw it at the wall.

On her way out of the castle, Cady felt someone grab her hand.

"What do you want, Granger?"

"Why did you save us?" Hermione asked, steadily pointing her wand at the girl before her.

"Does it matter? You're alive and well so leave me alone." Cady replied coldly, her wand at the ready, within the folds of her long, thick cloak.

"First you join the dark side, kill Ron and other innocents then all of a sudden you're some kind of a hero?"

"Let me go, now."

Hermione did not obey, but instead glared at Cady Smith- the murderer of her best friend and her savior.

"Imperio!"

"Now, Granger you will stand still and listen to me. First of all, you deserve an apology, for everything, for what I've just done now. But that isn't important right now, what is imperative is that the cup has been destroyed, i know you know what I'm talking about. Now, as soon as i am out of sight this spell will be broken... good luck."

Cady quickly fled the scene, before anyone else could come.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Harry had learned the horrible truth of his imminent death...

_'It cannot be avoided...'_

He knew now that he was the last Horcrux and he had to die, so that Voldemort will finally fall.

He longed to see his friends one last time... make sure their okay, he knew any one of those brave individuals he was proud to call his friends was up to the task of ending Voldemort... he only wanted to say goodbye, look at them... one last time.

As he was walking down the hall, after encountering Neville and Oliver who were carrying bodies, a grim encounter indeed, he saw two familiar faces...

"Harry!" Hermione ran up to him, he embraced her for the last time ever... Ginny also came, a bit more reluctant, or rather just scared and shocked. He held her tightly.

_'I'll miss you the most...'_

"Harry you won't believe this... "

"She told me that horrible monster, Cady Smith just rescued her and Draco from Bellatrix Lestrange..." Ginny said, nearly sobbing.

"What? Why would she,"  
"I caught up with her and asked, but she just told me... Harry she said the cup has been destroyed."  
"We can't possibly trust her..." Ginny said and Harry agreed.

Hermione begged to differ.

"I know she's vile, but Draco told me... I think she was telling the truth."

It didn't really matter... all Harry knew was that he had to go to Voldemort. There was no other way... he could only hope that Cady Smith spoke the truth.

He told the girls he was just going out to check on something, and left them behind, as sadness filled his heart.

In the forest, the Death Eaters anxiously waited for Harry Potter to show up, or else...

Voldemort was sure he would...

"I was, it seems... mistaken..."

"You weren't."

It was Potter, sure enough... trying to sound unafraid.

Most Death Eaters were pleased, Cady was surprised. What was the purpose of coming?

_'He knows he can defeat the dark lord... why come here to die? Unless...'_

Cady reconnected to reality with the sound of her 'master' firing the killing curse, eliminating Harry Potter...

_'He was the last Horcrux...'_

She saw Voldemort was knocked back, and on instinct rushed to his side.

He seemed annoyed and growled that he will not require ant assistance.

"Examine him," he said to Cady, "tell me whether he is dead."

Cady approached Harry, expecting to touch a corpse but instead, when she lowered her head to his chest, she heard a beating heart, she could feel his warm breath!

Harry knew it was a woman who was sent to check on him, he could feel it... Bellatrix was dead, that he knew for a fact, so... as he contemplated the identity of the woman, the familiar voice of Cady Smith came-

"He is," terror filled Harry's heart... will she give him up?, "dead!"

The army of Death Eaters marched victoriously to the castle. The only one who knew the truth was Cady Smith, who, as always, was hiding her true intent.

_'Slytherin to the core...'_

Almost as soon as they reached the castle, bringing Harry Potter's dead body, the battle reignited. Cady, not wanting to fight at the moment, decided to back out, until the time was right. The battle raged, curses flew everywhere, the Death Eaters were losing. She saw McGonagall, Slughorn and someone she didn't recognize fighting Voldemort, quite unsuccessfully... she wanted to jump in and kill him, but something was holding her back...

Then suddenly, she got the nerve, a force deep inside told her to act. She ran from her hiding place, about to charge at Voldemort when...

"Impendimenta!" Molly Weasley had fired a curse at her... Cady was knocked back into a wall, hitting her head, she fell unconscious.

Voldemort, thinking that his favorite Death Eater Cady was rushing to his aid, furiously fired a killing curse at Molly...

"Protego!"

Harry had finally come back from among the dead...

While Harry and Voldemort were at each other, Cady was elsewhere... she was dreaming, hallucinating or maybe she was having a true vision, who know? Not even she could distinguish between them, in that particular matter...

In any way, Cady saw her mother, the woman she had only seen in pictures. Cady thought her to be absolutely beautiful.

"Mom..." she barely uttered.

"My darling little Cady... for so long you have filled my heart with sorrow

but tonight... tonight you made me proud. You were so brave, standing up for your friend and just now, leaping into danger to help the good side win..."  
"It was all for you mommy... it was always for you..."  
But the image faded, disappeared as Cady opened her eyes just in time to see Harry and Voldemort firing their wands...

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The bang was like a cannon blast... and then the most amazing thing happened.

Voldemort's wand was spinning in the air until finally, it hit him!

The fearsome Lord Voldemort was finally dead.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: Justice

**Chapter 20: Justice**

_'He's gone... he really is...'_

Cady just sat there, leaning against the wall she was knocked into earlier.

All around her was joy and tragedy, families reuniting and the sound of crying over loved ones... tonight it was not at her hands that innocents died, the mothers went for their children.

Cady saw the Weasleys joining together, hugging each other, they did not lose anyone tonight.

_'Good...' _Cady thought, and noticed that Draco was reuniting with his parents too, they were all safe now... a tiny smile graced Cady's features.

"Look, she woke up!" somebody saw Cady awake and panicked.

"Let me have her…" Molly clenched her fists and walked towards the girl who killed her son, followed by her husband who scurried after her.

She furiously pointed her wand at Cady, ready to strike….

"Wait!"… "She saved my life."

_'Potter…?' _Cady tilted her head in confusion… after Molly Weasley, he should be second in line to kill her…

"What are you saying, Harry?" Arthur asked, very confused indeed.

"I'm saying she deserves a fair trial…"

"That's right," Draco intervened, "she saved Hermione and me earlier."  
"And she hid the fact that I survived the killing curse from Voldemort."

"Harry, she murdered Ron." Bill Weasley said firmly.

"I know that… and I'm not exempting her, I'm just saying we can't just execute her."

"That's right, after all she's done tonight, at least give her chance to say something at her defense!" Draco passionately interjected.

All the while, Cady remained silent. No one ever stood up for her like that…

"Cadence," the voice of Hermione rang through the awkward silence, "did you destroy the cup?"

Cady just nodded, unable to find her voice… everyone in the hall were looking at her, the situation was so unsettling, unnerving.

"I agree with Draco and Harry, we're not vile and low killers… she deserves a fair trial." Hermione said, convinced.

And so, Cady Smith was arrested and brought into custody until further procedures.

Seeing she was one of very scarce Death Eaters who survived the battle, it did not take long for her trial to commence.

"Cadence Hephzibah Smith you thus stand accused of the following crimes:

the murders of Albert Carlson, Lena Carlson, Mark Carlson, Joseph Carlson, Argus Filch, Henry Farcel, Georgiana Lacey and Ronald Weasley. You are also accused of using the unforgivable Cruciatus Curse countless time and siding with the darkest wizard of all times- Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. Do you understand the charges, Miss Smith?"  
"I do."

"And what plea do you wish to enter before this court?"  
"I am, beyond all reasonable doubt, guilty of all these crimes."

There was no surprise in the court hall, everyone knew she was.

The entire Weasley family glared at her with hate and contempt. In fact, everyone was looking at her like that, except Malfoy…

_'I deserve it…'_ she thought, feeling jaded and defeated.

"Would you like to explain yourself before this court, offer any rational excuse for your atrocities?"  
"Yes, I…" Cady trailed off and looked around her. She wanted so badly to explain, to tell them all about her family, how she began with a noble intent, to vanquish Lord Voldemort… but she couldn't.

The honest truth was, she understood now that she mistaken all along, her so called explanation seemed pathetic and ridiculous even to her… they would never understand.

"Miss Smith?"

"All I can say is that I never meant to become… when I started out I only wanted the same thing you all did- to destroy Voldemort I chose an ill path and… I am so sorry…" she trailed off again and searched for Mrs. Weasley's eyes-

"So very, very sorry."

No tears came to her eyes, but deep sorrow and regret filled her heart.

_'I have taken and ruined lives… and for what? It's a good thing I did something right in the end… what a fool I was… how could I have fallen so far out of grace, how did I become so lost?'_

"I knew it, I knew all along!" a female voice suddenly and excitedly yelled from the crowd.

"I knew you are really a good person who became blinded and misguided… I've always believed!"

To everyone's surprise, the voice belonged to Susan Bones… a Hufflpuff on Cady's year…

"You were the one who…"  
"Yes, Cady, I wrote you those letters…" Susan affectionately addressed the prisoner.

Cady was surprised, but still smiled at the girl before her.

"Order! Please sit down Ms. Bones and maintain your calm…do you have anything else to add, Ms. Smith?"

"Only that as I stand before you today," Cady felt her courage and confidence returning to her, "I am not asking for the court's mercy, I ask to be punished to the full severity of the law."

"Very well, you are sentenced to spend the reminder of you natural life in Azkaban prison. This court is adjourned."

"No…" Susan whispered softly.

"Wait! Can't you see she made a mistake? In the end she saved lives and helped bring about the fall of the dark lord… you can't sentence her to life without parole!" Draco Malfoy shouted, not ready to give her up so easily, now that his best friend finally came back.

"Draco, Susan, please… I deserve this, let it go." Cady said calmly.

And they understood, Sad as it made them both.

As Cady was walked out of the court in magical hand-binders, she stopped to look into Draco's eyes and smiled softly to him, her eyes said everything. He gently stroked her cheek and then let her go.

Cady made a second stop in front of Susan Bones.

"Thank you." She said and kissed the girl's forehead. She only walked a few inches further when she suddenly turned around and kissed the weeping girl full on the lips, passionately, but not harshly.

For a moment, all who were present became silent, but soon Cady was pulled away to be sent to her Azkaban cell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early in the next morning when Draco Malfoy arose. He didn't really get that much sleep. Ever since the end of the great battle, Cady was constantly on his mind. He asked his father to see if the records about Cady's family could be retried. Of course, seeing that he is a Malfoy- anything is possible.

He found that his theory was correct- Cady is related to the witch Riddle killed and it turns out that she left Cady's family with a considerable debt… he learned about her mother's untimely death… he also inquired Harry Potter, who seemed to have some information about the murder, and from what he learned from Harry he concluded that Cady's plan was to bring Voldemort down all along…

A copy of the Daily Prophet landed on the kitchen table (the Malfoys had finally returned to their home, the manor) and he picked it up, only to read a shocking report…

_**"**__**The end of a wicked witch- Cady Smith found dead in her cell**_

_It appears the young and yet brutal Cady Smith committed suicide by hanging late last night…"_

Draco could not continue reading, he was far too shocked… just yesterday he saw her, touched her…

Narcissa was the first to see her son in his broken state, instead of speaking he pointed at the news paper, and when she read the article, she understood…

The Malfoys arranged the funeral, it was nothing grand and very few people were present aside of them- Susan Bones and Hermione who came to support her beloved boyfriend, she understood his grief.

After the funeral was over, as they were all walking away from the gravesite Hermione said she forgot something there and asked Draco to go, said she will catch up.

When she was near the tomb again, Hermione used her wand to produce a single white rose on the fresh grave.

"I hope that in death you will find the peace you could not find in life."

Hermione said and walked away to join her loved ones.   



	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue: The Dragon, the Badger and the Serpentine

**Epilogue: The Dragon, the Badger and the Serpentine**

15 years had passed since Cady Smith committed suicide, the wizarding world was at peace.

As for our friends, they were all living out their happily ever after- Harry Potter, of course, married Ginny Weasley.

The rest of the Weasley clan also married off- George married Angelina Johnson, Charlie married Cho Chang (whom he met at the battle), Percy married some girl he met at the ministry, Audrey, Fred married a friend of Fleur's who came to visit her in England- Solange is her name, and Bill was of course married to Fleur.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy took on assisting Narcissa's sister, Andromeda, with raising her orphaned grandson, Teddy.

And of course, Hermione became the new Mrs. Malfoy.

At this time, the eight-months-pregnant Hermione was resting in their bedroom, while her two children were out- ten year old Ron was at George and Angelina's playing with their son, while eight year old Katy was at Harry and Ginny's, playing with their son James.

It so happened that today is the anniversary of Cady Smith's death. Today, exactly fifteen years ago, Cady Smith hung herself in her Azkaban cell.

As he did every year on that day, Draco Malfoy locked himself up in his office.

Hermione understood, of course. She understood everything, including the obvious origin of their daughter's name. She was also there for him when he needed support after Cady's suicide, as always, she was kind, supporting and understanding. And so, she saw as gradually her beloved got over the loss, until their first son was born and the dark shadow of Cady Smith's tragic life and death became a very small one and only cast its darkness on that particular day.

Draco opened the safe in his office and took out the out the piece of Cady no one but him knew ever existed, not even Hermione- her letter. He could not quite explain it, but he wanted to keep the letter solely for himself. He knew it was selfish to keep it from Susan Bones, who loved Cady so much too, but he could not bring himself to show it to anyone…

He reread the letter for the hundredth time… trying to see how things got so wrong, so messed up. There was no single answer, no direct cause… she was simply born with misfortune following her everywhere. But it was not just that, as the letter clearly stated… and yet, despite everything she stated there, he still believed her tragedy was more due to miserable circumstances then anything else. Perhaps, he is not entirely wrong…

As he sat there contemplating, reading the letter once over, he finally realized its true purpose. Cady did not write it just for him or anyone else… no.

Suddenly, on an impulse, he bolted out of his chair and rushed out of the manor.

When he got to his destination, he saw a familiar face… Susan Bones…

"Heliotrope… eternal love and devotion…"

She turned around, her eyes so sad… Susan Bones never married, she became a nanny, she loved taking care of children so.

"You know your symbology…"

there was an awkward silence for a few moments, until finally Susan spoke:  
"I haven't seen you here for fifteen years… every year when I came I saw forget-me-not and red camellia bouquets, but never you… and this one time, I saw some stranger placing them on her tomb… did you never come?"

"I… I couldn't."

Again, an awkward silence…

"Look, Ms. Bones,"  
"Susan, please."  
"Susan, I… actually… there is something I think you should see."

He then pulled out the letter, Cady's final legacy.

At first, Susan was surprised, but not angry; there was a silent understanding between them. As she read, tears welled up in her eyes.

"After all these years…"

"Please forgive me, I,"  
"Don't." she said, smiling softly, "we must show this to the world."

How could she understand so swiftly what it took him fifteen years to figure out?

Perhaps she was more inclined to begin with…

"Yes, it's time for Cady's final farewell."

They both knew publishing the letter would be hurtful to some, but they could not deny their dearly loved Cadence.

Using his many contacts, Draco made sure the letter was published in the front page of the Prophet, by the very next day…

_**15 years later: the untold story of Cady Smith**_

_Brought to you for the first time, the final saying of the mystery shrouded Cadence Smith:_

_"My name is Cady Smith and I have done terrible things. _

_I have committed murder and torture… I have sold my soul and got nothing in return… _

_My story begins with one Hephzibah Smith, my great aunt… after leaving her penniless, Tom Riddle (later known as Lord Voldemort) murdered her and so my grandfather was left to pay off her vast debt. His son, my father, was poor clerk at the ministry, who married a poor assistant- my mother. Shortly after I was born, my mother fell ill and the only way to save her life was far too expensive… my parents could not afford her treatment and so, she died. Due to her death, my father slowly deteriorated to alcohol until finally he became a drunk. So, as foolish as it may seem, I blamed Voldemort for my family's demise and swore vengeance. _

_And so, you see… after I heard of his return I acted upon my oath, but somewhere along the line I went too far and got lost in the darkness and I want you to know how sorry I am. _

_Let it also be known that I am not taking my life because I pity myself or fear life in Azkaban, but because I cannot face myself, my thoughts, what I've done… _

_I know now that the path I chose, of solitude and hatred is the wrong one. _

_I want you to know that it is never the right path to choose, always follow love and light and you will surly be happy, as I hope you will be, dear friend. _

_To my most beloved Draco and Susan, please forgive me, for what I have done and what I'm about to do. Know that I will eternally love you, even beyond the grave. _

_I wish you all peace and joy, _

_Love, _

_Cady Smith."_


End file.
